My Bestfriend's Wedding
by oh-wow-khaleesi
Summary: Gendry is getting married. But not to Arya. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Gendry is getting married. But not to Arya. Modern AU**

WARNING: This is my first ever fan fic so firgive me if it sucks. Criticism and reviews are most welcome. Follow me on tumblr: .com

Chapter 1:

"OMG!" Margaery Tyrell jumps out from her seat to run towards the newly arrived. "It's Arya!"

Arya is welcomed by one of the most fatal near death experiences in the whole wide world, a hug by Margaery. Just a few seconds of the brown haired girl's hug made breathing impossible.

"M-margie, y-you're k-killing me!"

"Oops, sorry," Margaery giggles. "I just miss you so much. Look at you. You're don't look like some hipster vampire queen anymore. Your skin is no longer pasty."

"But she's still as short as a middle schooler," Jon added with a grin.

Arya made a face then stopped. "Hey, do I look pasty before?"

"Uh-huh," Margaery looked down at her from head to toe. "But now you look like you came from the Amazon!"

"Minus the long legs," her brother interrupts again. Arya stomps his chest making him laugh.

"Come on, the whole gang is waiting for you."

Arya's heart squeezes a bit when she saw The Gang. The Gang is composed of her siblings, Jon, Robb and Sansa plus some add ons. The add ons are the Tyrells, Margaery and her brother Loras. Renly Baratheon, who is Loras' longtime boyfriend, also joined The Gang after coming out of the closet. And of course whoever her siblings are dating. But this time, her brother Robb is with his wife named Jeyne, while Jon's new girl Val is on her night shift in a hospital that's why she couldn't come. Sansa on the other hand, is miraculously dateless, saying that she will now focus on her career as the coeditor of Vogue Westeros. And of course _him_.

But the him is nowhere to be found as she goes to The Gang's table at _Hot Pie' Bar and Grill_, owned by another member of The Gang which is Hot Pie. Loras and Renly both kisses her cheeks, after shrieking their _ohmygodsimissyou!_ while her siblings Sansa and Robb give her a nod, for they already made their emotional _Welcome back Arya!_ back at the Winterfell manor. She and Jon sit down at the table and Arya feels like she never left her friends for two years.

"Oh my God, your skin looks gorgeous," Loras comments.

"Well, digging dragon skulls at Braavos does that to you," she said while chugging her Heineken.

"Maybe we should schedule a trip there," Renly said. "I don't want to go to Dorne again. Their beaches are so overrated."

"Oh yes," Sansa agreed. "I heard their beaches are pure and that they sell the best silks in the world."

"And their men have weird accents and always speak in third person. Right, Sansa?" Margaery adds.

Sansa made a face, "I told you I won't date anyone this year. I shall focus on my career."

"Huh," Arya interjects. "Good thing you finally banged your head about that Joffrey The Cunt."

"Please do not mention him. Hearing his name makes me wanna barf."

And so The Gang chants Sansa's jerky ex's name. The girl excused herself saying she might vomit the Big Mac that she chowed down thirty minutes ago on the mahogany table.

"Ugh," Jon groans all of the sudden while looking at his phone.

"What? You're gonna vomit too?" Robb asked distancing his self.

Jon shakes her curly hair making a certain member of The Gang sigh dreamily. But no one else noticed. "It's Gendry." The mention of his name makes Arya's heart do a little dance. Which is stupid. "Gendry is bringing her."

The whole table groans, except for Arya, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Yes, what's the matter?" Sansa asked as she goes back to their table.

"Gendry is bringing her," Robb repeats his brother.

"Ugh, I gotta vomit," Sansa stands up. "For real, this time."

Arya watches her sister go, "Who is Gendry going to bring?"

"Her veil, evil, whorish new girlfriend," Maragery answered in total disdain.

Arya remembered a quick chat with _him_ just last month, through Facebook, when she learned that he's dating a certain girl named Ros. The thought makes her want to follow her sister on the restroom and puke her heart out. She thought the idea of _him_ dating other girls no longer repulses her but she is wrong. It seems like distance didn't change anything when it comes to the matters of the heart.

"Is she really that bad?" Arya asked.

"See for yourself," says Renly. "Here comes my nephew."

Hot Pie' Bar and Grill must have this auto-slow motion button that can make the movements around the resto slower. Because that's what happened, to Arya, when her best friend entered the establishment. He's still the Gendry that she remembered crying a bit when she boarded the ship towards Braavos. Blue eyed, dark haired and tanned, his coat that he's wearing is blocking any chance of sneaking a peek into those abs that Arya has seen a thousand times already. And his stupid face gives this stupid grin that Arya stupidly adores when he saw her. Then all of the sudden, he's running.

"Arya!" he shouts. Arya stands up from her seat then meets him halfway. A stupid action considering the fact that she might trip or worse, bang into a waiter then spill whatever orders that the waiter is holding. But she can no longer wait. Fuck it. She missed him so much.

She has to tip toe in order to put her arm around his neck and embrace him properly. She can feel his hands snaking around her small waist, pulling her closer so that her small body can touch his. She can smell his hair, the scent of coconut and some soap. She realized that she missed his smell too.

"God, I miss you," Gendry mutters. Her heart does a stupid dance again.

"I miss you too, stupid," she said back. He laughs.

She doesn't know long they hug but she doesn't care. It just feels so good to be back into Gendry's arms.

_Okay, that was corny._

Then they both heard an "Ahem."

Gendry practically jumps out of their embrace, leaving Arya hanging. Her eyebrows furrowed trying to find out where the hell that _ahem_ came from.

A girl with hair redder than Sansa is standing a few feet away from then. The girl all of the sudden puts her hand around Gendry' waist. "You must be Arya."

Gendry turned red. "Uh Ros, Arya. Arya, Ros."

The stupid bull seems to be stupid enough to be at loss of words. Arya gives her smile that can make anyone tremble, "I'm Arya. Gendry's best friend."

"I'm Ros. Gendry's girlfriend."

Tension grows thicker than the beard of the old man looking at them from the corner.

"Hey guys," says Hot Pie. "Who wants some BBQs?"

Saved by Hot Pie.

~o~o~

The tension is still in the air as they all sit at the table, eating Hot Pie's BBQs and drinking their alcohols. Everyone seems to be determined to get drunk. Thank the gods, old and new, for Margaery Tyrell's ability to make a good conversation about the history of barbeques.

Arya tries to engage herself to the very important issue that Margaery is discussing. But she can't. At the corner of her eye she can see Gendry looking at her. He's been staring at her the whole night, even though Ros keeps on nibbling his ear. Which is stupid. Why does she need to nibble his ear while they're on the table? Can't she see the barbeque Hot Pie prepared?

_Of course she'll nibble his ear. Even his ear is deelish_.

Arya can see why everyone hates Ros. Aside from the constant nibbling and ignoring Hot Pie's meals, which seems to annoy him, Ros is a total bitch. Upon seating, she told Jeyne, who's unfortunately sitting beside her, that she has gotten fatter and that there is a pharmacy just outside the resto that sells pregnancy test tubes. She also told Renly and Loras that same sex marriage will never be approved in Westeros and that they need to ship their asses off to L.A and look for Ellen De Generes for support. She also commented that Sansa doesn't look so very well. Is the image of Joffrey affects her appetite? Because of the mention of her ex, Sansa needs to go to the restroom again.

Robb wants to tackle her for the pregnancy comment. Margaery and the gay couple wnats her dead. Jon is silently asking Gendry to please take the bitch away. But Gendry is not looking at Jon. He's still looking at Arya, like he's some puppy and that he needs milk. How can he look at her like that while his girlfriend is right there, giving him a hickey?

How can he bring this whore on her homecoming dinner?

To make him suffer, Arya licks her lips then slowly and sensually bring the tip of her Heineken on her mouth, thanking Freud into making phallic symbols known to the people. She can see his Adam's apple bob. After taking a sip she sandaled feet onto his, giving him a footsie. He suddenly tensed.

Arya smirked then stop whatever that she was doing. It's good to know that she still has an effect on her one time lover.

When Sansa finally came back, Gendry's girlfriend started calling their attention.

"Attention, I have something to announce!"

The Gang turns to her, wanting her to say that she's going to Oldtown and spend nunnery there. But they were wrong. Oh, so, wrong.

"Uh, Ros," Gendry started, looking panicked. "I don't think..."

"Shhh, honey pie."

Arya puts her hand on her mouth to stop laughing. _Honey pie?_ They already have a Hot Pie. Now they have Honey Pie!

The bitch glares at her but she met it with an equally steely look. The bitch is not bitchy enough to meet Arya's Ice Glare.

But the Ice Glare faltered when Ros said, "Gendry and I are getting married."

~o~o~

When The Gang is finally at their respective rooms they hit MSN. Except for Gendry and Arya. and Hot Pie, who is known for being at loss at everything that does not belong to the kitchen.

**the_young_wolf_is_smexy:** thank the gods that's over!

**iam_lord_commander:** the worst dinner of my life!

**princess_of_thornes:** gawd, i can't believe gendry is going to marry that beyotch

**stag_party:** i can't believe we're going to be related. ew!

**hotknight_of_flowers:** I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ASKED ME TO DESIGN HER DRESS! EW! EW! EW!

**stag_party:** god u don't have to shout! I'm ryt beside you!

**hotknight_of_flowers:** i actually shouted? Sorry!

**porcelein2ivory2steel: **poor arya! she looked lyk some1 puked on her

**princess_of_thornes:** guys, we nid 2 do something. we nid to stop the engagement, ryt now!

**iam_lord_commander:** wut u want us 2 go 2 gen's and kill him for being stupid?

**princess_of_thornes:** no, the other way around. Let's kill ros.

**the_young_wolf:** jeyne is already getting the gun. Meet u der in five minutes

**stag_party:** WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL HER?

**hotknight_of_flowers:** gawd, you don't have 2 shout! I'm ryt beside you!

**princess_of_thornes:** i won't let this happen. Gendrya is my OTP

**stag_party:** what's Gendrya?

**iam_lord_commander:** what's OTP?

**porcelein2ivory2steel:** gendry + arya = gendrya. It's their ship name. OTP means One True Pair

**iam_lord_commander:** gendry and arya has a ship?

**princess_of_thornes:** gawd, don't u have a tumblr account? What a bunch of losers.

**hotknight_of_flowers:** whatever. Let's just have a brunch 2morrow at Hot Pie's so that we can plan better. Okie? Gotta sleep with my hubby. Nyt. Nyt.

**porcelein2ivory2steel:** me too. Nyt!

_**hotknight_of_flowers logged out**_

_**porcelein2ivory2steel logged out**_

_**stag_party logged out**_

**princess_of_thornes: yah me too. Nyt!**

_**princess_of_thornes logged out**_

**iam_lord_commander:** about gendry and arya's ship, you guys think they let me aboard 4 free. Val wants to visit her 'rents in The Wall.

After thirty minutes, someone texted The Gang.

**Robb Stark:** Guys, it's freezing. Jeyne and I are outside Ros' place. Are we doing this or what?

**Robb Stark: **Guys! Guuuuyyysss!

Reviews are loved! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews guys! OMG, I didn't know someone will actually read this fic but you guys did! So thank you again and enjoy this second chapter, okie?

Chapter 2:

Gendry hates Sundays

It's because of his father, Robert Baratheon. Robert always insists Gendry to join him and his family to their weekly brunch. Gendry would gladly come, this is his father's way of giving him a bit of affection and he actually enjoys the company of his two youngest stepsiblings Tommen and Myrcella, but for Crone's sake! Storm's End is one and a half hour away from his apartment in King's Landing and all he wants to do on a Sunday morning is to turn his cellphone off and sleep his ass off.

Gendry parked his car outside the humongous mansion of his father. It never seized to amaze Gendry how well off his father is, especially when he married Cersei Lannister after Gendry's mother died. He whistled when he passed a nice white, Bugatti Veyron. Then he saw the plate number JFFRY69 and then he remembered how he hates brunch times at the Baratheon mansion.

When he entered the massive living room of the mansion, he saw Cersei Lannister looking at the glass door that leads to the poolside. Gendry was never warm to his stepmother, and he knew the feeling was mutual. It was always awkward whenever they see each other alone and sometimes they just don't acknowledge each other, pretending the other one does not exist. That's why he was surprised when Cersei called him.

"Gendry, can I have a word?"

Gendry awkwardly walked towards Cersei. "Uh, hi. What's up?"

Cersei smiled then slapped him on his face.

"Ow, shit!" he said. The slap fucking hurt. It was stinging even though Gendry has said _owshitowshitowshit_ for the seventeenth time. Cersei just looked on him, an amused smile on her pretty bitch face.

"What was that all about?" he asked when he recovered though his face was still hot.

"I thought you're better than your father, but then I'm wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just found out through Twitter that you're going to marry that Ros girl," she said.

Gendry's jaw dropped, "You have Twitter?"

Cersei looked like she's about she's going to slap him, "And what does that mean?"

"Uh...nothing. Someone posted on Twitter that Ros and I were engaged?"

"Yes. I happen to be following Loras Tyrell for he gives the best advice about hair conditioning," Cersei's left eyebrow raised. "Was it a false news?"

"No, Ros and I, _ow shit_!"

She slapped him again. "I cannot believe that you're going to give the Baratheon name to that _girl_! You shame your family, Gendry!"

Then Cersei walked away.

Gendry could not fathom what just happened. He thought Cersei Lannister doesn't give a fuck about his life. He's going to kill Loras. He wasn't planning on telling everyone about his engagement with Ros till, uh.

Next year?

He went out to the pool to cool hisself, and his face, off. Then he saw Myrcella lounging beside the pool in her bikini, sunglasses on.

"Hey, sis," he smiled at her.

Myrcella looked at him, "Oh, you."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Hey, what's eating you?"

All of the sudden, Myrcella stood up then walked towards him.

"Ow shit!" he said when Myrcella slapped him. On his bad cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" his sixteen year old sister asked. "My God Gendry! I thought Ros is just a passing while Arya is off to Braavos but then all of the sudden I read on Facebook that you're actually going to marry her and then I flipped out making me scream so loud the whole Storm's End kinda-

"Hey," Gendry tried to cut off but didn't succeed.

"And then I saw that no one even liked that post on Facebook except for some guy named Hodor and everyone was commenting Congrats Gen with a sad face afterwards. Even Uncle Stannis seemed sad. He put two sad faces on his comment."

"Hey, stop, okay?" he finally managed to stop her from blabbering. "Who the hell announced my engagement on Facebook?"

"So it's true?" Myrcella looked like she's about to burst into tears. "I shall be sister-in-law with that Ros girl?"

It softens Gendry's heart to see Myrcella looked so brokenhearted. "Well, yeah."

She slapped him again. On his good cheek. Gendry was sure that his face looked like a bad tomato now.

He watched as Myrcella ran off. Gendry sighed then sat down on the poolside.

What is wrong with marrying Ros? She's pretty, has a decent job as a bar owner near in Winterfell. Funny with her sex jokes and very true to herself. She's also noisy, doesn't give him any space, always texts him _whereareyou_ and _ohmygodyou'reflirtingwiththatgirl_. But it's what he wants right? A girl who cares for him, even though it sometimes feels like he's in jail with too much caring, after dating a girl who doesn't care for him at all.

Ahem, Arya, ahem.

Yes, Ros maybe frank (too frank), sexy (too sexy that sometimes he has to put electrical tapes on her v-cut blouses so that her breasts won't be seen) and tackless (too tackless). But she's a girl with a caring heart inside. That's why he said yes when she asked him to marry her.

"She asked you to marry her?"

He looked up then saw thirteen year old Tommen, looking dumbstruck.

"Well yeah," he answered. "Did I actually-

"Yeah. You beat Hamlet for the best soliloquy," Tommen said. "You suck by the way."

Then the ever cryptic Tommen went off.

Brunch was awkward. The mother and daughter tandem of Cersei and Myrcella were both on a mission to give him a cold shoulder. Tommen kept on saying "You suck, suck, suck," under his breath while his father kept on telling him about a girl named Lyanna and on how if he ever meet The Doctor, he would go back in time and won't waste his time with some slut which made him earn a mean slap from Cersei. The only person who seemed to be in good spirits with Gendry is Joffrey.

"Congrats on your engagement, Gen."

"Ros is the perfect lady. I Googled her and I gotta say, _bow chika wow wow_!"

"When is the happy day?"

"Can I be your best man?"

The only person who seemed to be happy about his betrothal with Ros is Joffrey. And that's not a good sign.

The next day, Gendry received a whole lot of cold shoulders from his co-workers.

He's a member of the Dragonstone Expedition, an archeology expedition led by Dany Targaryen that aims to collect every freakin' dragon skulls and eggs left in Westeros and to other countries. And by every means every. Targaryens are pretty passionate about dragons. Especially Dany. His work is to look for possible places those dragon things were hidden.

When he entered the office, everyone seemed to look at him from head to toe then whisper to each other. Gendry groaned internally, everyone seemed to know already about his engagement. When he reached his cubicle, he saw Irri, Dany's secretary walking towards him.

"The Khaleesi wants to talk to you," she said with a poker face. No one in their office really knew why Irri calls Dany _khaleesi_.

He followed Irri towards Dany's office. The secretary slammed the door shut. That made Gendry nervous.

All of the sudden Irri slapped Gendry's face. And this one is the worst of all.

"Oh, fuckshit!" he said. "Why did you do that?"

"You and Miss Arya belong together," Irri said. "It is known."

Gendry groaned again. When he and Arya broke up Irri actually went to his house then told him how breaking up with Arya is the worst decision ever.

"I told you, I dreamed about a she-wolf and a bull mating and I know it represents you and Miss Arya," Irri continued. "It is known."

"Oh, damn it, Irri, leave it," Gendry said. "Arya and I broke up. She dumped me."

They broke up two years ago and he should have gotten over it already. But even if he's about to marry Ros and he just got slapped by a woman from the Dothraki descent, there is still no pain more hurtful than Arya dumping him.

"You still grieve for her," Irri said in a heavy accent, her brown eyes were wide. "Do not lose hope, Gendry. I also dreamed of Dany and Drogo mating and they ended up together. it is known."

Gendry didn't know which bothered him more: Irri dreaming of Dany and Drogo mating or hope surged up towards his chest. Hope that says maybe he and Arya can still be together.

But it's just stupid thinking. Arya dumped him during a very awkward situation and he's to marry Ros.

"Oh, there you are," Dany Targaryen finally entered her office. "Irri you can now leave. Bring me my coffee, okay?"

"Yes Khaleesi," Irri went out abruptly.

"I still don't know why she calls you _khaleesi_," he said.

"Well, me either," Dany said while tying her silver-like hair into a bun. "I called you because I want you to look at the artifacts Arya saw back in Braavos. And try to make comparisons to the ones that you got in Storm's End, okay?"  
Oh shit. He needs to work with Arya. The last time that he saw her was in Hot Pie's restaurant wherein Ros announced their engagement. The look that crossed Arya's face definitely suggests constipation but she still tried to smile and said that she was happy for him. Which gutted Gendry in the stomach. She's the only one in the table who congratulated him, but she's also the one that he didn't want to greet him. This day will be definitely awkward.

"Okay, I'll do that," he said as he took his leave.

"Oh and Gendry."

"Yeah?" he turned to look at his boss.

"I want to slap you too but your face looked like a punching bag already so I'll just do a mental slapping, okay?" Dany smiled sweetly.

"Okay, thank you," he said the almost ran off. His boss might change her mind.

He went towards Arya's cubicle. He saw her eating a banana. He looked away, cursing phallic symbols.

"Hey," he greeted.

Arya looked up at him, "Hey."

Awkward silence. Then she went, "You look like a punching bag. Had a hard night last night?"

"Oh no. Some girls just felt the need to slap me," he said.

Her grey eyes widened. Gendry wondered why.

She looked down at her lap. She's only wearing short, shorts; she doesn't care about the office's dress code. The short shorts reveal her flawless legs. Gendry swallowed. She's small but her legs always seem to go on forever.

"So you and Ros," she smiled a small smirk. "You're into those Fifty Shades shit."

"Oh, what no!" she thought that Ros slapped him. "I'm not into BDSM and Ros and I haven't had sex for three months-

Arya's eyes widened again. Oh fuck.

Arya laughed her horse laugh, "Seriously? Three months?"

"Well, yeah, ugh. Can you just drop it?"

Her mood seemed to be uplifted. She jumped from her seat, an evil smile on her pretty face then said, "It's okay buddy, your secret is safe with me."

Then she touched his cheeks, making every brutal slap that he received dissolve into nothing.

They worked together during the whole morning. Gendry was pretty much amazed to the fossils that Arya and her team have dug out from Braavos. They found three dragon skulls and some scrolls from the War of the Five Kings era. They made comparisons to the ones that Gendry saw in Storm's End and he can't help but to be distracted by her legs, her ass whenever she drop something and she has to bend down to get it, her smile and of course her sense of humor that he always find funny though some people do not. And also her work ethic. She really likes her job, something that they both share. Her hair is longer now, it already passed her shoulders. A strand of hair is getting away to her face and so he pushed it towards the back of her ear.

She froze from his action and Gendry cursed hisself internally for being an idiot. But then she blushed, which is a rare event and Gendry felt butterflies were flying on his stupid stomach.

It's really stupid for him to feel this way to his ex and also his friend while he's engage to another. Very stupid.

"Come on, stupid," Arya said. "Let's eat lunch."

"But you just ate a pack of Cheetos while we're working."

"Well that's not lunch you idiot, that's appetizer."

"What kind of girl have Cheetos has appetizer?"

"The bad kind."

_Oh you are bad_.

They went to the lunchroom and saw that it's almost full. Everyone was hushing.

"What's happening?" Arya asked Obara Sand.

Obara shrugged, "Dany will announce something."

As if on cue, Dany stand at the center of the lunchroom.

"First of all, I would like to thank Arya and her crew for a job well done in Braavos," she said.

Gendry proudly patted Arya's back. The pat seemed to be very overdone because she almost trip before him. She playfully punched his chest repeatedly that only made him laugh.

He heard Obara muttered, "Too much chemistry going to waste. Tsk."

"And of course, my announcement!" Dany continued. "I am happy to say that my nephew has decided to help me with my quest to look for all the dragon skulls and eggs!"

"Dany has a newphew?" he asked Arya. Arya shrugged, too mystified.

"May I present my, nephew, Aegon Targaryen the Fourth!"

A tall guy, around Arya's age which is 23, came inside the lunchroom. He could hear the whole female population of their office sigh. The guys is kinda handsome, a true copycat of Dany with pale blond hair and purple eyes.

Gendry looked at Arya. The girl seemed to be fainting.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh...yes of course," she answered.

"I thought I'll never see you again."

Gendry didn't realize that Aegon Targaryen IV was standing in front of them, looking at Arya.

Arya answered, "I thought your name was Young Griff."

Aegon Targaryen IV snorted, "Only rap stars have names like that."

Obara interjected, because Gendry couldn't say a word, "You know each other?"

"No," Arya said.

"Yes," Aegon replied.

~o~o~

Somewhere in Westeros...

The girl and the boy sat down at _Hot Pie's Bar and Grill_. The thunder roared as the boy gets something from his coat, his curly hair flying around.

"Is this it?" the girl asked.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"Does it include _Don't Cha_, _Let's Talk About Sex_ and _Lollipop_ by Lil' Wayne."

"Every fucking sex song Westeros ever heard. I also put _Six Maidens on the Pool_, which is hard to torrent, just so you know."

"Thank you so much," the girl smiled evilly. "The ship shall sail again."

_Meanwhile in Facebook_

Renly Baratheon: I'm happy to announce that my nephew is now engage to the beautiful Ros. And yes I don't know her surname.

_Hodor likes this_.

Stannis Baratheon: Congratulations, nephew. :( :(

Olenna Tyrell: I shall bring hair nets and purple wine on their wedding day! Congrats, idiot, I mean Gendry. :)

Tyrion Lannister: I shall be the cupbearer to this wedding! :)

Edric Dayne: Gendry is getting married? Arya is still single? I love 2013!

Melissandrei of Asshai: The night is dark and of terrors, truly.

Walder Frey: OMG, I love weddings!

Roslin Frey: Stop it, Dad!

Margaery Tyrell: **O**h that's a**M**azin**G**. **I W**onder w**H**at c**A**n I bring to this nup**T**ial. m**A**ybe a **N**ice s**I**zzling trip to **D**orne or a b**I**g b**O**x of lemon cakes **T**eehee!

Loras Trell: Shall post this on Twitter.

Theon Greyjoy: I think I know that Ros girl...

Tyra Banks: I was rooting for you, Gendry! We're all rooting for you!

**I posted this story in AO3, check it out if you want. My account is my name here in though there are no hyphens.**

**Reviews are loved and will receive a like from Hodor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo...I updated again! Yay! Enjoy! :D This is rated M, okay? ;D**

Chapter 3:

It was sweltering hot in The Red Keep but the Dragonstone Team, led Dany, patiently digs, literally, some sand fossils that can lead them to the elusive burial of the dragon skulls in King's Landing.

"Podrick! What are you doing?!" Dany asked the poor Payne boy who just stopped for a second to take a sip from his Gatorade.

"I, uh, what."

"YOU ARE BEING LAZY! LAZY!" Dany shouted on the boy's ear. "IF I WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND MY DRAGONS BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZINESS I'LL BEAT YOU TO PULP!" Then she turns to her whole team screaming, "WHERE ARE MAH DRAGONS!"

Arya sighed as she tied her hair into a bun, "Dany has gone psycho again."

Gendry nodded, squirming under the heat of the sun, "It's all that arsehole's fault."

The arsehole is Viserys Targaryen, Dany's older brother and the leader of their rival team _Viseryon_. He went to their office just yesterday and braggingly announced that they found some dragon skulls in Indonesia. Arya has to chew her lower lip to stop herself from laughing when she saw Dany's face, all reddish from fury, her nose and ears literally flaring up.

"Ah, the beauty of sibling rivalry," Arya sighed again.

She heard Gendry chuckle, a sound that she loves to hate but cannot because she actually loves it. "I remember when you and Sansa have gotten a fight over Loras."

Arya turned redder if that's even possible, considering the fact that the sun was toasting her, "I never had a crush on Loras."

"Oh please, you used to doodle _Mrs. Arya Stark- Tyrell_ on your notebooks back then," he teased. "Then Sansa found out and..."

"She screamed like a bitch," she continued laughing at the memory.

"Then you found out Loras is girlier than the two of you."

"Thank gods! I don't know what will actually happen if Loras and I become a couple."

"Yeah me too," he said under his breath and Arya was sure that it's not meant for her ears.

Arya scouted with Obara for a few minutes when she heard Gendry said, "My gods, it's hot in here!" Then he took his goddamned shirt off.

"Oh, it only gets hotter," Obara said.

_Gendry goddammit!_ Since she made her come back from Braavos, she has done her every power to be the best bestfriend by acting like she's no longer in love with Gendry. She does this by asking Gendry about the wedding (which he always answer with a "Yeah...I don't know when it will happen) asks about Ros (which he always answer "Yeah...she's alright) and if she can help with the wedding (which he always answer "Uh...yeah you can do whatever you want. It's a democratic country.)

But then he do things like this like taking his shirt off while they are under the fucking sun, his chest sweating making Arya wants to lick every fucking abs that he has, his back muscle were stretching as he do that little stretching and goddamit that fucking ass as he pick some stupid sand.

"Arya, you're drooling," Obara whispered.

"Uh what?" she locked her jaw up. How many minutes has she been checking Gendry out. Damn, he's tanned and that cargo pants that he's wearing was showing that v-shape thing that leads to...

"Oh holy shit, I can't believe you shagged that thang," Obara's sister Tyene Sand. "If only he's not engage I'll tap that fucking ass."

_Yeah me too_.

"Mr. Baratheon is a fine specimen," Irri suddenly said. "It is known."

The Sand sisters both nodded with Dany's secretary, "It is known."

They watch for awhile as Gendry bends over. Dany's foreign husband, Drogo also appeared. Dany's anger floated away as she hug and kiss her husband.

"Whjdkwfewf?" Drogo asked.

Dany blushed, "Tghwefhfwgj."

"What the hell did they said?" Arya asked Irri.

"The Khal asked the khaleesi if they shall try a different position tonight."

Arya turned her attention into examining the sand artifacts while she's sitting at the bench under the tent Dany built up. When an annoying force came to her.

"Hey sexy," Aegon said, wearing a white beater and flowery shorts like he's in Hawaii not on a serious hunt for dragon skulls. He pointed to the seat beside her, "Is your boyfriend sitting there?" Then he sat down on the chair, "Now he is."

"Arrggghhh!" Arya screamed. "Aegooooon! Another cheesy pick-up line and I'll fucking kill you."

"Oh I'll like to see that sweetie munch."

_Sweetie munch?!_ It's worse than Ros calling Gendry _sweet pie_ or something. The memory made Arya want to gag.

"Aegon, that's the last one. Or else, I wouldn't care if your Dany's nephew. I'll ruin your face."

Aegon pouted that's supposed to be cute but under the circumstance of Arya's annoyance, it just looked like baby who wants milk. For her breasts. "Why won't you go out with me?"

_Because I'm still in love with that bastard Gendry. Because his smile and chuckle made the other men around me seem ridiculous. Because I'm a total fool for letting him land on that whore's lap. Because i'll probably turn into a spinster while he and Ros visit me with their grandchildren while my vagina will be forever lock for that motherfucker._

Then she saw Gendry looking at them, his blue eyes were murderous as Aegon scoots beside her saying whatever it is that he can say so that she'll sleep with him again (it happened in Braavos when she found out Gendry has finally moved on and started dating the redhead bitch). _He doesn't like Aegon_.

She turned to Aegon then smiled at her boss' nephew. At the corner of her eye, she could see Gendry seething, his hands balled into fists as he talked to Podrick. Arya turned her flirty level up by touching Aegon's silver hair.

"You can start by putting sun block on my back, Aegon. My back is kinda aching from the heat."

The Targaryen boy gladly complied. She took her shirt off, leaving her on her bra only. She put a blanket over the warm sand then lay on her chest there. Aegon was telling her how great a masseuse he was when Gendry stood over them.

"The two of you are slacking. This is not some beach. You should get back to work," he said like a robot.

"Come on Gen," Aegon said. "Look at Obara and the others, they're already swimming. Even Dany is sunbathing."

"Do not call me, Gen," Gendry said slowly.

Aegon stood up facing him. Tension heated up, as hot as the sun.

"What should I call you then?" Aegon said menacingly. "Bastard?"

Gendry gritted his teeth, "How about you fuck off?"

Arya cursed herself for being stupid and immature. The Sand sisters and Dany were already looking over at the tent. Irri was writing something on her notepad as she loooked on. "Okay guys, stop that. You two are being stupid. Aegon can put sun block to my back any time, Gendry."

"Yeah, I should probably stop," he looked at her with disdain. "M'lady here needs to have her sun block."

Then he storms off.

~o~o~

The next day, Dany told both Arya and Gendry to go to Renly's office, who's a lawyer, by the way. There are documents about the Braavos and Storm's End expeditions that need to be signed by the expedition leaders, which are Arya and Gendry, so that there will be no trouble over the lands that they have dug over. Dany suggested that they go together so that it can only cause one trip. Dany was already anxious, reports told her Viserys' team is now scouting The Red Keep too. They need to find those skulls ASAP.

She and Gendry were still not talking; they only converse when they fight over which car to use. Arya won of course, her convertible is so much faster than Gendry's. They both get inside her car then strapped their seat belts. The silence was overbearing.

"Maybe I should put some music," she said.

"Maybe."

Earlier, she ate brunch with Margaery who gave her CD, telling her that it was mix created by the best DJ in town name Tom Seven...something. She inserted it on her stereo and put the volume up.

The first song was...

_**Your touch is so magic to me**_

_**The strangest things can happen**_

_**The way that you react to me**_

_**I wanna do something you can't imagine**_

Ciara and Justin's voice was kind of getting on her legs. She saw Gendry squirming under his seat.

_**All night show with just you and the crowd**_

_**Doin' tricks you never seen**_

_**And I bet that I can make you believe**_

_**In love and sex and magic**_

_**So let me drive my body around ya**_

_**I bet you know what I mean**_

_**'Cause you know that I can make you believe**_

_**In love and sex and magic**_

"Maybe we should hear the next song," Gendry said in a livid voice.

He pressed next on the stereo button. The next song was worse.

_**I know you like me**_

_**(I know you like me)**_

_**I know you do**_

_**(I know you do)**_

_**That's why whenever I come around**_

_**She's all over you**_

It turned worse.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha?**_

_Yes Gendry don't cha wish?_

Gendry lightspeedingly pressed the next button.

_**Let's talk about sex, baby**_

_**Let's talk about you and me**_

_**Let's talk about all the good things**_

_**And the bad things that may be**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

It was Arya's time to press the button. Lil' Wayne sang about lollipops. She pressed her thighs together; the song was building on her. Gendry was looking away from he and she can see the vein forming on his neck. _His neck_.

_**Shawty said l-l-lick like a lollipop**_

_**She said l-l-lick like a lollipop**_

_**Shawty said l-l-like a lollipop**_

_**But man I ain't never seen an ass like hers**_

_**That pussy in my mouth had me at a loss for words**_

_**I told her to back it up like burp burp**_

_**And make that ass jump like shczerp shczerp**_

"Is this some kind of sex playlist?" Gendry asked annoyingly.

"No, Marg gave this to me."

"Of course," Gendry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jon gave me a CD too. We ate dinner together last night."

What is wrong with her friends? Why are they giving them sex playlists?

The next song was _Toxic _on its slowest, sultriest version. Arya cannot hold it any longer. She's going to explode and they might hit some tree and become a cripple. So she stopped the car, parking it on the side.

"What are you doing?" Gendry asked.

She pulled Gendry towards her, kissing him frantically. She thought he would restrain but she was wrong. He hungrily kissed her, groaning in the process. The moment heated up, his tongue entering her mouth and she moaned like some porn star. His mouth moved away from her neck, nipping her milky skin. Arya's eyes rolled, loving every moment of his neck there.

Then she heard a phone ring. Reality hit.

"G-gendry, your phone," she said.

He just hummed, while he kissed her neck with his tongue. That made Arya jelly. "Gendry!"

"Goddamned!" he pushed her away to get the call.

"Hello?" he asked harshly.

_Hey love, it's me Ros_.

~o~o~

"What took you so long?" Renly asked.

_We went to a stop over to make out but then Gendry's fiancée called making me feel like I showered cold water_.

"Traffic," Gendry said stoically.

Renly looked at Arya's neck, "Babe, what happened to your neck. It looked like some cat clawed on it."

Arya instinctively hold her neck, "Oh nothing. Some bad sushi, I guess."

"Sushi?" Gendry smirked at her. "You're allergic to sushi?"

"Shut up!" she said. _Shut up you two timing bastard!_

"Maybe you should go now. I need to finish some papers," Renly said.

The two said their goodbyes mentally deciding that Gendry should just commute back home. When they closed the door, little did they know that Renly called someone on his phone, "It's on bitches!"

~o~o~

_In the Baratheon Tower, wherein Renly's office was located, five people were huddled together on the technical control room. _

"Are they on the elevator yet?" Sansa asked.

"No not yet," said Margaery. "Oh, they're in!"

They watch as Gendry and Arya get inside the elevator. The two were keeping distance from each other.

"Is that a hickey on my little sister's neck?" Jon asked.

Robb laughed, "Haha! Gendry was some mean nipper there!"

"How can you be sure that Gendry nipped her?" Loras asked.

"Puh-lease! I made that playlist the way Apollo harped his harp!" Robb pulled out a copy of _The Lightning Thief_. "I'm into Greek Myth these days."

"Oh I love that!" Margaery gushed then coughed. "Luke will die though."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Jon said, "Hey have your tried that shit George R.R. Martin writes? It's fucking long bro!"

"I heard it was so sad," Sansa added. "I heard every principal character died there."

"It can't be as bad as Harry Potter," Robb said then smiled sadly. "I remember reading the last book." He sighed wistfully, "Good things must come to an end."

Renly came in, breathless, "Did I miss something?"

Loras shook his head, "Robb's fanboy tendencies. Other than that, nothing."

"I'm here!" Hot Pie said. "I brought chips!"

The Gang shouted their _iloveyouHotPies!_ They settled on their seats watching as their two bestfriends fight off the tension that was so inevitable.

Margaery smiled evilly as she press the stop button of the elevator, "This is going to be fun."

**Reviews are loved! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Sorry for the late update! Anyway, this chapter is kinda angsty...**

Chapter 4:

"Oh fuck!"

"Oh shit!"

The elevator made a crashing sound and all of the sudden the lights went out. Because of the crash the elevator has made, Gendry's hands were now holding against the steel walls to prevent him from falling.

"Arya?" he called. He couldn't see a thing and so he bend his knees and try to feel something from the floor, 'cause he's pretty sure he heard Arya fell down. He felt her small hands, touching it firmly.

"I'm fine," Arya said pushing his hand away.

Gendry chuckles a bit as he completely sat on the floor. Then his laugh stopped when a bit of panic started prickling on him. "Wait, where are..." Sh he started finding his companion again.

He found Arya alright. But not only did he found her. He also cupped her breasts.

~o~o~

"O."

"M."

"G."

Margaery, Sansa and Loras both shrieked. The boys, except for Robb, whose busy finishing _The Lightning Thief_ and looking teary eyed in the process, looked at each other knowingly.

"Huh, my baby Loras," Renly sighed dreamily.

"Huh, my spunky Margaery," Jon said.

Renly and Hot Pie both looked on Jon.

"You have a thing for Margaery?" Hot Pie whispered.

Renly said to Jon, "I thought you're dating Val."

Jon didn't answer.

"Oh my Gods! Luke is the lightning thief?!" Robb suddenly gasped.

"Shhh!" Sansa, Margaery and Loras simultaneously said.

"Oh look, Gendry is still cupping Arya's tits," Margaery said.

That made them focus on the screen. The humongous screen shows Gendry and Arya, in green colors because the whole elevator has no lights on, Gendry hand is cupping on Arya's left breast.

~o~o~

All of the sudden, he felt a sting on his cheek. She slapped him. "Ow, shit!" he said.

"Perv!" Arya said.

~o~o~

"That's my sister!" Jon made a fist pump.

"Can't believe Luke is the lightning thief. Didn't he give those flying shoes to Percy?" Robb said bewildered.

Sansa rolled her eyes, "You already watched the movie version, Robb. Why are you so shock?"

~o~o~

"Sorry," Gendry mumbled.

Thank the gods Arya pulled out her cellphone to give them some light. He could see her face being flushed. "Leave it to you to go on the second base while we're fucking trap in a fucking elevator!"

"I'm sorry okay!" he held his hands up because Arya looked like she's willing to slap him again. The Stranger knows how he could no longer have another slap. He had enough. "As you said, it was dark and I can't see a thing and..."

"Oh just shut it!" she slumped against the wall. Then she suddenly stood up, then moved her elevator around trying to find a crack that can release them to the world. "Go and find the emergency button."

He pulled out his phone too to find the said button. He pressed it four to five times already. "They ought to be here now."

"Hope so. I hope the _Baratheon _Tower's men were not stupid as their boss," Arya huffed.

"I'm not their boss."

"Did I say it was you?"

"But you're implying. In socio-linguistics that's a..."

"Shut up okay? I took a language class too, you idiot."

He snickered, "But you almost flunked. Thank the gods I was there to help you make a somewhat acceptable paper."

"Well aren't you perfect?" she snapped and Gendry can see the fury in her eyes.

"Why are you snapping at me?"

"Well, let's see um, yeah I'm in a dark elevator stuck with a stupid bullheaded boy who just cheated on his fiancee!"

~o~o~

"They are bickering again," Renly said exasperated. "Maybe we should just let them off. This is getting ridiculous."

"Nuh-uh," Margaery said. "This is good. They need to be angry in order to let it all out."

Then Sansa smiled evilly, "Maybe we can make things _better_."

She pressed a button and see what will happen next.

~o~o~

"It's not my fault entirely," he said weakly. "You kissed me!"

Her cheeks flamed, "I did not!"

"You stopped the car then you fucking kissed me!"

"It was the sex playlist okay?" she mumbled. Then she shot her eyes up to him, "But you could have stopped me!"

_That's true. But I do not want to stop._

"What did you say?" she asked a little bit softer.

Gods, is he doing a Hamlet again?

"I said I do not want to stop."

That was a cold slap again, a mental slap as Dany has said. They stared at each other, two hopeless souls who do not know what to do. "But Gendry you're already engaged."

Then suddenly the temperature of the small room suddenly lowers. Gendry can feel his skin tingle as it adapt to the coldness pushing in. He moved towards the emergency button, pressing it rapidly. Nothing happened.

Then she saw Arya sitting on floor, hugging herself. She's only wearing a thin blouse and the cold must be unnerving her. He sat beside her then pulls his jacket off, placing it on her lap.

"Thanks," Arya mumbled as she puts the jacket on. The thing was too big for her, making her look smaller. Gendry puts his arm around her, an instinct that was already embedded on his head. Whenever Arya looked smaller than she already was, the first thing he does is to gather her to his arms to make her feel safer. Then she would give him a smile that always grip on his heart. But this time, she didn't smile.

Silence sliced through them and Gendry's mind is torn between thinking _wherethehellarethetechnicalp eople _and _ohmygodsshe'sinmyarms. _Arya's head is now leaning to his shoulder and he could smell her familiar scent that he missed so terribly. Gendry sighed contently.

"Can we play a game?" Arya asked. "I'm going insane with just sitting here and getting cold."

"What do you want to play?"

"Do you remember the lying game?"

The lying is the game that they used to play with The Gang whenever the party starts dwindling down. A person would say a statement and the others would tell if it's a lie or a truth. If the person who is guessing guests correctly, the person who said the statement will drink up.

"Too bad we're low on alcohol," Gendry chuckled.

"But I still want to play," Arya insisted.

"Spoiled brat."

"Am not! If we won't do anything then I'll probably kill someone. And because you're the only someone here, then you'll get your funeral soon enough."

"Okay. Well you go first," Gendry said.

"Hmmm. Margaery has a crush on Jon."

"Lie."

Arya smiled evilly. Gendry's eyes widened.

"It's true?"

Arya nodded proudly, "She drunk dialed me when I was in Braavos and she fucking confessed."

~o~o~

There was an awkward silence on the technical room of the Baratheon Towers.

"I told you guys, we should just watch _Awkward_," Hot Pie said.

~o~o~

"My turn," Gendry swallowed. "Viserys offered me a place to his expedition."

"Truth," Arya said confidently. "When did he say this?"

"During his visit this week. He said he would double my salary."

Arya looked cautious, almost afraid, "You won't accept it though?"

"Of course I won't," he answered. The thought of working for Viserys appalled him. The guy was a bully, always underestimating Dany's capabilities even though the girl has proven herself a good, though a bit fiery, leader. "I pledge my allegiance to Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons."

Arya grinned, "Well me too. My turn now." She smiled, "I adore your fiancée. I think she's the epitome of love and beauty."

"Lie."

"Me adoring her? Or the love and beauty part?"

"It's my turn now m'lady, so shut up," Gendry tried to hide his smile. "I'm not having second thoughts on my engagement."

"A lie. I think you're an idiot for marrying Ros."

"Truth."

"Which part?"

"I'm very happy with Ros," he said looking down at his hands.

"Then why would you marry her if you're not happy?"

He stared at her for a minute. She looked betrayed. Then he answered as truthfully as possible, "I want a family with kids and a wife."

It's the truth. The feeling started during Robb and Jeyne's wedding. The two looked happy as they dance during the reception, as they slice their stupid cake and leave for their honeymoon. Then he kept seeing Dany holding her little Rhaego as Drogo watch them. Gendry is already 26 years old, has a good job and people often comment that he's nothing like his father, which means he'll be a good Dad.

He wants a family nothing like he had with his father. That's why two years ago, he asked Arya to marry him. But she said no.

"And Ros can give that to you," Arya said. "But I can't."

"Look, I understand your reason for saying no," he assured. He does. She's only 21 back then, eager to see the world and Dany gave her the perfect opportunity. And who was he to stop her?

They were silent for a moment. Then Arya said, "It's my turn now."

She looked at him, straight to the eye, grey to blue. "I regret breaking up with you."

Gendry said, "Lie."

She smiled sadly, "It's the truth. I do regret breaking up with you but I do not regret saying no to your proposal. I guess I was just so young back then and I am not yet ready for a family. Even if it's with you."

He nodded, "Are you? Ready now?"

She looked away then shrugged, "I'm still not." Then she smiled one of those smile that was so genuine it sometimes take Gendry's breath away, "But you are now, Gendry. I won't let you wait."

Gendry wanted to say that he will wait. He will wait for her even if it took him a lifetime. But then again the words stuck in his throat and he couldn't say a word. Heartbreak must have done that to him.

"Friends?" Arya asked.

"Friends."

Then the elevator's light came in.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in Facebook_...

Jon Snow is now single

Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon and 2 others liked this

Loras Tyrell: I'm so sad for you Jon. Margaery Tyrell.

Renly Baratheon: Yeah me too. Margaery Tyrell.

Sansa Stark: You shall find a new woman to love and cherish. Margaery Tyrell.

Margaery Tyrell: WHY ARE YOU TAGGING ME TO THIS POST?

Jon Snow: WHY ARE YOU LIKING THIS?

Robb Stark: You guys are doing this because Margaery has a crush on Jon, right?

245 people liked this comment

Hot Pie: No shit Sherlock.

Sansa Stark: My dear Robb, you do realize that everyone in Westeros can see your comment right?

Robb Stark: And so?

Jeyne Westerling-Stark: *face palm*

Edmure Tully: And now I see why Jeyne puts a hypen in her surname.

**Next stop: Get in bitches; we're going to a volleyball match! Reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said there will be volleyball on this chapter. But heck, I don't know how to play volleyball. So I made some changes on my original plan. :D**

Chapter 5:

A loud whistle interrupts the Team Dragonstone tent.

They all look at Daenerys Targaryen, their leader. She's wearing her red Team Dragonstone t-shirt that has a logo of a three headed dragon and her white short shorts. She braided her silver hair and she's now holding her megaphone. "ATTENTION!"

Arya squirms because of the loudness of Dany's voice. _Gods, does she have to use a megaphone_? She looks around then sees that she's not alone with the predicament.

Dany continues, "A challenge came to our door last week and we are here to answer them!"

"YEESS!" Dany's husband Drogo said while fist pumping the air. Arya is impressed. The guy has learned a new Common Tongue word. But apparently he doesn't know that his Team Dragonstone tee is way too small for his impressively humongous physique.

Dany smiled at her husband in an adoring way then turn back to her audience, "I know what's about to happen is pathetic and childish, but I am the blood of the dragon and I do not say no to a challenge, and as my _khalasar_, I expect you to do the same."

"What's a khalasar?" Gendry asked while nudging her in the process. The simple touch made her skin tingle. She looks up at Gendry. Just like Drogo, his tee seems to be smaller than his supposed size making his biceps look bigger and his pecs more daunting. Arya suddenly felt parched. She wants to touch them.

"I have no idea. It's a dothraki word I think."

Dany looks at them using her big, violet eyes. Arya sees their male co-workers Podrick Payne and Lancel Lannister look so lovestruck, like they would kneel down in front of Dany and kiss her feet. Dany went, "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. I am the dragon's daughter..."

Gendry groans, "Not that speech again."

Arya laughs. Dany will now go on how she swears that anyone who will harm them will die screaming. "Targs always exaggerates."

"It is known," Gendry added.

"It is known. You want to get some snacks?"

"Good thing you said that."

They look around the small park that Viserys has rented for this "friendly" competition. It's supposed to be a very small event but some bitch at Facebook invited the whole Westeros and apparently, the whole Westeros wants to see what debacle the two Targaryens will cause. Arya can see some familiar faces, the news reporter Varys, the famous banker Petyr Baelish and even the top model Daario Naharis.

"Is that your uncle?" she pinpoints to Gendry the always so stoic Stannis Baratheon.

"Where?" Gendry laughs, "Oh, holy shit. Stannis at a park! Hallelujah!"

They watch as Stannis look so uncomfortable underneath the beaming sun. Suddenly a red haired woman, wearing a red sun dress came up to him then gave him a small peck on the cheeks. Both Arya and Gendry's jaws drop.

"Is he cheating on Selyne?" Arya whispered.

"Who knows? I thought he was better than my father," Gendry mumbles angrily.

"Come on let's grab some hotdogs."

They were both surprised to see Hot Pie on the hotdog stall. He grins at them then proudly points to his TEAM DRAGONSTONE t-shirt.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Arya queries.

"San and Marg were selling this," he points to her sister and Margaery selling t-shirts at one of the stalls. Sansa sees her then waves. She made a face.

"I thought this is supposed to be a very intimate game?" Gendry said as he took a bite on his hotdog.

It was the exact words of Viserys Targaryen on his video message that he sent last week. Dany's older brother wants to have a friendly kind of sporty competition. The price? A beautiful authentic dragon egg from some guy named Illyrio Whatever. Apparently, this Illyrio Whatever guy is so rich that whatever prices that both Dany and Viserys would offer to him for the egg will not impress him. But a no holds barred competition would. Whoever wins will win the damn egg.

It's a pretty sweet deal. They don't have to dig, do some research and all that other tiring stuff to get the egg. All they have to do is to endure the games that Illyrio has prepared for them. Both teams do not know the games that will be taking place but Dany made sure that they are physically, emotionally and spiritually ready for this day. They endured a workout routine that Irri has planned, eat all the protein shakes Hot Pie has delivered for this event to make sure that their body is on tip top shape. Dany even made them read an encyclopedia saying that there might be an intellectual contest. They didn't even finish the As.

Arya and Gendry were eating their juice when they saw the rest of The Gang, which is the boys coming towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Arya stands up to hug her brothers, and kiss Renly and Loras on their unblemished cheeks.

"This event is all over Twitter," Jon answers. "We're here to cheer you on!"

"We brought pompoms!" Loras is carrying a bag filled with red pompoms.

"We're here to shake some booty!" Robb adds. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Is that a hotdog stand?" Robb asked. He turns then went, "Jeyne! There's a hotdog here!"

"What am I going to do? Call Oprah?" Jeyne said irritably.

"What's eating Jeyne?" Gendry asked Robb.

"Me of course," Robb answers. Arya twacked his head.

Robb frowns at his shoes, "I don't know. She always snaps at me."

Renly smiles, "Maybe she found someone who could eat her too."

"Shut up!"

They heard a loud horn. Arya can hear Dany shouting "WHERE ARE YOU BITCHES?!"

"Well good luck guys!" Jon said.

"Break some motherfucking leg, nephew! Make the stags proud," Renly pats Gendry's back.

"Thanks, uncle."

"We'll be cheering," Loras started shaking his ass to emphasize his cheering.

"I'll buy some hotdog," Robb saunters towards the stall.

Both Arya and Gendry went to their team. Arya can see that Team Dragonstone is very tense. Gendry made her gaze at the center of the playing field. The fat man wearing a white I am SHERLOCKED t-shirt must be Illyrio. And he's holding a wooden box. A wooden box that may holding a dragon egg. Dany looks like she's ready to pounce at the box.

"Okay guys. It's game on!"

Six members of the teams were allowed to play the five games Illyrio has chosen. It must be three girls and three boys. Dany chose Arya, Gendry, Obara, Lancel, Podrick and Brienne. Brienne is their security head and is known for being big and menacing when she wants to. Arya is sure that Dany chose her because she's athletic and quick witted and so thus Gendry and Obara. She's not so sure about Podrick and Lancel. Sure, Lancel is handsome in a I-don't-really-know-if-you're-a-girl-or-a-boy-but-fuck-it-you're-hot way but Arya cannot see how that will help them win. And Podrick. The guy is always nervous, for Crone's sake. Aegon is much fitted as the last member of the team but unfortunately, he has caught the flu.

Despite of the searing heat, the host of the event is wearing a midnight blue suit. He grins at the crowd, "My name is Claudius and I am your host! Today we shall see the fierce expedition teams battle it out for the elusive dragon egg ! May the odds be ever in their favor!"

The crowd cheers.

"Let me introduce our teams. The first team was led by the beautiful, the sexy and the over achieving Daenerys Targaryen! Please welcome TEAM DRAGONSTONE!" The famous song from the Rocky soundtrack hit the stereo as they parade themselves at the center of the green field where the competition will happen.

Arya saw her friends do some weird cheer dance being led by Loras. Both Renly and Jon suck at the steps but Sansa, Marg and Robb were doing just fine shaking their booties.

"D for Daenerys!"

"R for Rigorous!"

"A for Adorable!"

"G for Gregarious!"

Arya feels a warm tug on her heart, "Do they really have to spell it out?"

Her friends were really there for them no matter how silly the predicament is. She looks at Gendry and his blue eyes were saying the same.

Each member has to introduce their selve, unfortunately.

Claudius introduces the next group, "The next team is led by the handsome, talented, sexy, majestic, exquisite..."

"He has more adjectives than mine!" Dany seethes.

"...big, smoking hot Viserys Targaryen! Give it up for...the VISERYON TEAM!"

The Gang plus Jeyne and Drogo started booing but the crowd is still cheering. Drogo started screaming something dothraki that no one could really understand except for Dany and Irri. Irri is nodding along.

Arya can now see the opponents. Interest piqued on her. She has no idea who works for Viserys.

A blond girl went to the mic. The whole male population had a boner for she only wore very short shorts, shorte than Dany's, the black shirt of TEAM VISERYON is cut into half, reveling her pierced navel. "Hello! My name is Doreaaahhh!"

_She looks familiar_.

"Khaleesi's former secretary and a bitch," Irri whispered. Arya wondered how the hell Irri managed to stand beside her so fast.

"Oh."

A pair of twins introduced themselves as Lil' Frey and Biggie Frey. They were both humongous and grandsons of the dirty old man Walder Frey. Apparently they were rappers.

Lil' Frey starts beat boxing and Biggie Frey starts rapping, "Oh yeah! He is Lil' and I am Biggie! We're here to kiss some ladies and eat some Twinkies..."

The whole crowd is dancing to the beat, even her friends. Arya could not help it; she's tapping at the beat too. Gendry laughs at her and she smacks his arm.

_Why the hell will Viserys choose rappers_?

A girl named Waif introduced herself followed by Jhiqui, apparently another one of Dnay's ex secretaries. Dany is looking so red again while Viserys look so proud with his ensemble.

And finally the last one is a man named Jorah Mormont. Arya hears Irri gasp.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"That's khaleesi's ex lover Jorah," Irri said something in a foreign language.

Jorah went to their side a smirk on his face. Arya got to admit, the guy is hot even though he's in his mid forties.

"It's good to see you again, Daenerys," Jorah said.

Dany looks at him with full hatred, "I wouldn't say the same to you, Jorah," Dany said.

Jorah laughs then look at the sidelines and found Drogo, carrying his baby. "Is that the beast that you have tamed?"

"A beast is better than a traitor," Dany said.

Jorah stares at Dany, "We'll see about that."

"Okay let's start the gaaaammmmeee!" Claudius said to his mic. "To tell us about the first game, we have here Illyrio Mopatis!"

Illyrio stands up to walk and talk towards the mic, "Good day to all of you! I am very honored that these two teams are..."

"Go straight to the point, asshole!" a girl shouts. Arya is sure that's Margaery.

"Okay, okay," Illyrio sighs in defeat. "The first game is...RIFF OFF!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Arya mumbles.

Apparently, Illyrio is a big Pitch Perfect fan and got inspired by the movie. A team must manage to interrupt the other team by starting a new song from one of the lyrics the other team is singing. Whoever can sing the longest without interruption will fucking win the first round.

Arya knows that she won't be able to add anything to this round. He looks at Gendry and she knows he's thinking the same. Meanwhile, Podrick and Lancel looks like they are in it to win it. Dany is staring at them, a proud smile on her face.

"Podrick is a former radio DJ while Lancel is a member of a cover band called _Blonds Avenue_," Irri said to her.

Gendry's eyebrows quirk, "_Blonds Avenue_?"

Irri nods, "The khaleesi knows that Illyrio loves musicals she had a hunch that he might put something like this on the games. That's why she chose Podrick and Lancel."

"Oh," she and Gendry said simultaneously.

Viserys and Dany meet at the center for the toss coin to who will sing first. Viserys' team won.

Lil' and Biggie Frey started, "One, two three go..."

They sing the most memorable line of _Hey Jude_.

"_Na, na, nananana, nananana, hey Jude!_

_Na, na, nananana, nananana..."_

Lancel interrupts them,

"_Na na na na na na na You are the music in me_

_You are the music..._"

Biggie Frey buts in,

"_Music, makes the people come together..."_

Lancel interrupts again.

"_Together, together, together everyone!_

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun!"_

Gendry whispers to Arya, "I see a trend here."

They had a riff off for almost half an hour. Gendry invites Arya to eat hotdogs again and she said yes. They munch on their snack as they watch Lil' and Biggie Frey battle out Lancel and Podrick. Podrick is into those weird Dubstep things, even imitating the sounds, while Lancel is into Disney.

They all thought that it will never end until Podrick made the wrong move on singing the word _and_.

Jorah takes the mic from Lil' Frey then started singing...

"_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_That's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_A lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

Everyone was stunned. No one has heard this song. Dany cuts Jorah off, "Is that even a song?"

Illyrio was the one who answered, "Yes! It's the former national anthem of Westeros back in the middle ages." He turns to Jorah, "I am so touched. I declare Team Viseryon the winner!"

~o~o~

The next game is hotdog eating contest. That made everyone happy except for Arya and Gendry.

"Stupid!" she shouts as she beats Gendry with her small fists. "If you did not invite me to eat two hotdogs I might be able to help!"

"Aw!" Gendry covers his taut stomach with his arms. "It's not my fault your stomach is small."

"It's not. I can still wolf down ten hotdogs."

It was a lie. She also drank three sodas to pass time while Lancel and Podrick fight against the Freys. It made her stomach ate. She can still probably eat another hotdog, but that's it.

"The team that eats the most wins!" Claudius announced.

Thank the gods, Dany is smart enough to put Brienne and Gendry in. Gendry can eat two sacks of hotdogs, while Brienne is seething. The girl from Tarth did not like that the lost on the first game.

The eating matches begun and in the end Team Dragonstone won.

~o~o~

"The next game...ARCHERY!"

Arya smiled as she stands at the small platform, bow and arrow in hand. She's an ace archer back in high school, her father taught her how to use it. She never misses. That's why it's a mystery to her why Podrick looks so nervous as he was getting tied on the wooden post, an apple attached on the top of his head. The aim is to hit three apples. Who doesn't manage to do the job can lose and probably kill her teammate.

Her opponent is the girl named waif. She's tall and thin and Arya can see that she has the stance of an archer. Waif goes first, aiming her arrow to Doreah. She hit the apple.

Arya rolls her eyes then points the arrow on the top of Podrick's head, which looks like he wants to pee. She releases the arrow and kills the apple.

Waif did not disappoint on the second round. Arya is getting ready on her second hit when she sees something from the corner of her eye.

She sees Ros and Gendry kissing. All of the sudden, she's losing her focus. She cannot see Podrick's head for her anger is filling her.

**Will Arya kill Podrick? Will Team Dragonstone wins? How many High School Musical CDs does Lancel owns? Any why is Jeyne is always so bitter with Robb?**

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late update guys! :(. Will post regularly now since school is now officially over. :D**

Chapter 6:

_She sees Ros and Gendry kissing. All of the sudden, she's losing her focus. She cannot see Podrick's head for her anger is filling her._

She points her bow and arrow on Pod. Her arms are shaking because of what she has seen. On the corner, she sees Podrick looking at the sky, probably praying that the Seven will accept him. She sighs then drops her bow and arrow. The audience went on booing but she gives them the middle finger. She looks back to the spot where she saw Gendry and Ros kiss. That spot is now empty.

_This is ridiculous._ _I'm Arya Fucking Stark. _Seeing a stupid bullheaded boy kiss a girl that is not her, will not keep her from winning. She gets her bow and arrow, aims at the apple then releases it.

The apple's center has gotten speared.

Everyone screams their delight. The Gang starts doing their dance cheer.

"A is for Adorable!"

"R is for Reckless!"

"Y is for Yummy!"

"And A is for Amazing!"

Waif is about to shoot. Arya watches from the sidelines, hoping that the girl won't be able to hit the apple. Waif is about to release the bow when they heard a shout.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

They all look at the audience. They see Robb Stark grinning happily at his wife, Jeyne. The two hug each other so tightly and lovingly. The whole park sighs with joy.

Except for Viserys and his team. For Waif's arrow lands on Doreah's sandal. Doreah's face looks so stricken.

"My shoes!" she said then turns to Waif. "You almost hit my shoes! They're Prada!"

The whole Dragonstone Team comes to Arya then pats her back. Drogo even lifts her up from the ground and spins her around. When she comes back to her feet, she already feels dizzy yet proud.

She sees Gendry smiling at her as if he's proud of her. Well maybe he is. Arya smiles back and she knows the smile is lacking.

"Where's your ginger fiancée?" she asks.

He shrugs his shoulders, "She left just a while ago."

Arya wants to snap at him, for kissing his fiancée while she's about to shoot an arrow and probably kill poor Podrick Payne. But her anger and jealousy is so unjustified. She just ignores him and look at Illyrio as he announces the final and the tie breaker.

"The next game is," Illyrio smiles evilly. "Kiss off!"

~o~o~

Gendry was watching Arya, who's about to release her second arrow, when she feels a hand on his waist.

"Oh, I miss you!" Ros said as she lays a kiss on his nape.

"R-ros?" Gendry said, surprise on his blue eyes. "W-what are you doing here?"

Ros smiles at him as she touches his chest. Oddly, Gendry cannot feel anything with her touch. All he can feel are everyone's eyes boring on the back of his head.

"I just miss you so much," Ros sighs and Gendry's guilt over his past actions starts pouring into him.

"But you saw me last night." He spent the night with Ros, filling the void gaping in his chest.

"But that's not enough," she mumbles like a six year old.

"Ros, I'm in a middle of..."

He stops for she kisses him harshly. The kiss may look like it can beat any kind of kisses in porn that Gendry has watch but it didn't make him anything. He's like an awkward pillar, standing there, taking a kiss from a girl. He grips Ros' shoulder then pushes her away.

"Ros, I'm in a middle of a competition," he said harshly.

"Couldn't that wait? I could not get enough of you!" Ros whines.

"Oh, romantic love!"

Olenna Tyrell walks on them wearing a green "Keep Calm and Water the Flowers" t-shirt and yellow pants. She's also wearing a hat that resembles the ones Queen Elizabeth II wears these days. Gendry has to blink twice, Margaery's grandmother looks like a neon sign.

"Gendry it's so good to see you!" Olenna hugs him tightly.

"You too Lady Ole-, I mean Olenna."

"You look handsome! You look like your father before he married that blond Lannister bitch."

"Er...thanks."

She turns to Ros, an elegant eyebrow raising, "You must be Ros. Gendry's future wife."

Ros smiles, "Yes I am."

"Hmmm, and what House did you come from?"

'I'm sorry what?"

"What family did you come from?"

Gendry has to interrupt. Olenna will now go on about how lowborn Ros is, how she doesn't belong in Gendry's circle. The Tyrells has this airy feel to them, and they do not want anyone who is not anyone mingling with them. "Lady Olenna, I can hear Marg calling you."

"Oh don't be stupid!" the older woman said. "I might want to have a little chat with my dear Ros here." She turns to Ros, "My dear I'm a great wedding planner. I used to be one when I was younger. You see Walder Frey and I used to date and he and I..."

_Walder and Olenna used to date_? Gendry went, "Yuck."

"What did you say?" Olenna asks.

"Nothing."

"Oh my!" Ros gushes. "You must plan my wedding!"

"Of course dear. Of course."

Olenna led Ros away, inviting her for coffee. Gendry could not fathom what has happened.

When he turns back to the game, he sees Arya releasing her arrow, spearing the apple at the center. He grins. He feels more with watching Arya shoot some arrow than kissing the girl he's supposed to marry.

And in that moment, Gendry knew that he could not do it.

~o~o~

"Kiss off!"

"A what?" Arya asks shouts.

"Each member will pair up and whoever kisses the longest will win!"

Arya's jaw hangs open, "Does everyone has to play?"

Illyrio nods. Arya groans. Who should she kiss? Of course one name pops into her head. But she can't kiss him. Not after he kissed another.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry," Dany said. "This is stupid I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Dany. We're here already and there's no turning back," Gendry assures. He looks at Arya, his blue eyes were looking at her weirdly.

"Then I guess we should see who's kissing who," Obara said. "I'll go for Lancel. His voice is kinda hot."

Lancel blushes at that. Meanwhile Pod and Brienne were looking at each other.

"Will it okay, Ma'am I mean Sir if we," Podrick looks at his shoes. "You know..."

Brienne nods, "Of course Pod. Anything, just for us to win."

Arya and Gendry stands awkwardly before each other. Arya's face is heating up and it's not because of the sun. "Your girlfriend is away?"

"Yes."

Gendry looks so serious; Arya wonders what happened to him and Ros.

"Will she mind?" asks Arya.

Dany interrupts, "Look, you don't have to do this, Gendry if you're uncomfortable. It's totally fine."

Gendry smiles at their boss, "No, Dany I won't be uncomfortable. It's okay."

Dany looks at Arya, "You. Are you okay with this?"

Arya snorts, "Why won't I? It's just a stupid kiss."

The couples all gather at the center of the field, each has their own blankets to cover their ass from the grass. Thankfully, the weather is getting colder and the heat cannot make them uncomfortable anymore. Arya sits there and watch as her bestfriend does the same. She looks at the Viseryon Team and sees Jorah partnered with Doreah, Waif with Lil' Frey and Jhiqui with Biggie Frey. Suddenly a strand of her hair swings over her face. Gendry pushes it away, letting his hand travel from the side of her neck to the base of her shoulder. Despite of herself, Arya sighs.

"It's going to get down and dirty!" says Claudius. "Ready, set. Go!"

Gendry is the one who makes the first move. He brushes his lips over hers, ever so lightly. Then slowly, he lets his tongue touch Arya's lower lip. The little move made her whimper and she opens her mouth to touch Gendry's tongue with her own.

She can feel every hair on her skin standing up, her heart hammering against his chest. She cannot hear the chants of the people, their little japes as they watch these two pathetic groups kiss each other for a fucking egg. Her hand grabs Gendry's jet black hair, pushing him harder to her. She heard him groan, his left hand travelling to the sides of her bare legs. He bites her lower lip and breaks free, only to look at her, his blue eyes filled with need, mirroring hers. She kisses him again, putting her little hands on his cheeks, feeling the beginning of his stubble, wanting him to be closer than this.

They don't know how they kissed but when they do, they were both gasping for air. Arya looks at Gendry, his hair disheveled, his cheeks were flaming, his eyes filled with lust. She's sure that she looks the same.

They both look around the park. Everyone is looking at them; their jaws hang as if what they've done is the baddest porn in history. Or maybe it is.

"Uh...okay," Claudius said then grins. "The winner of this tournament is...TEAM DRAGONSTONE!"

~o~o~

After their amazing win, Dany led the whole crew at a club called _Peach_.

"What a day!" Robb says as he puts his arm around Jeyne, who's eyeing the alcohol the waitresses are serving up. The Gang is now sitting at a VIP couch, minus Arya, Sansa and Margaery and Gendry, watching as the club goers gyrate themselves at the dance floor. "Viserys puked at the park. Gendry scored my sister and my wifey is pregnant with Junior!"

"I so won't name my child Robb."

Robb snorts, "Who says I'll call him Robb? His name will be Junior."

Hot Pie laughs, "Junior Stark!"

Jon joins in, "Junior Stark! That will be so great."

Jeyne gives them the evil eye, "What if she's a girl?"

Loras answers, "Oh I know! We should call her Talisa!"

Jeyne makes a face, "Talisa sounds like a bitch."

"How about Anne?" Renly says. "You love that Showtime show, The Tudors, right?"

"Ew. Anne Boleyn is a bitch!" Margaery sits besides Jon who gulps when he saw her. She's wearing a metallic dress and knee high boots. She threw Jon a flirtatious look before sipping her drink.

"Hang in there, sis," Loras suddenly said. "Why are you showing so much skin?"

"Oh please! You're just jealous because you want my dress."

Loras pouts. Renly lovingly brushes his boyfriend's brown curls, "Oh my poor baby. I promise you I'll buy you anything metallic this Christmas."

"Yay!" Loras says then kisses Renly on the lips.

"It's only 10, and you're all shagging already?" Sansa arrives, holding a drink of her own.

Margery makes a face, "What are you wearing Sansa? You look like Taylor Swift."

Sansa is wearing a decent white dress, matched with a cardigan and a brown boots. Her red hair is braided, "I do not."

"Should we sing _Tear Drops of my Guitar _because of your singleness?" Loras asks.

"Oh shut up! So what if I don't look like a slut in a club?" she pointedly looks at Marg.

"I don't look like a slut!" she looks at Jon. "Right, Jon?"

Jon just nods.

"Oh, is that Theon?"

They all look at the guy walking towards their couch. It was Theon Greyjoy, Robb Starks childhood friend turned enemy.

"Yes it is," Robb grits.

Theon swaggers towards them; with him is a guy who no one from The Gang knows. "Oh, what a surprise! The wolves, the flowers and a stag in one couch." He looks at Jeyne and Robb. "And of course The Young Wolf's newest mate."

"She's not my mate!" Robb said. "She's my wife!"

"Robb who is he?"

Theon looks hurt, "Robb didn't tell you about me? I'm Theon Greyjoy, his bestfriend."

"Ex-bestfriend," Robb pouts.

"I swear they act like middle schoolers," Renly whispers to Loras who nods.

"Yes ex-bestfriend," Theon pulls the unknown guy to his side. "'Coz he's now my bestfriend!"

The guy smiles an evil smile, "I'm Ramsay. Ramsay Bolton."

That caught Sansa's attention, "Are you the guy who directed that highly acclaimed indie _Reek, It Rhymes with Freak_?"

"Yes he's a director," Theon says proudly. "What about you, Robb? What are you?"

"A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

"Dude that's from Iron Man!" says Hot Pie disgusted.

"Playboy? Really?" says Jeyne.

Robb's eyes went wide, "WE SHOULD CALL OUR BABY TONY!"

The whole Gang agrees.

A girl with brown hair and dark eyes hugs Theon from the back. Theon smirks, "Hey, love."

The girl smiles back, "Come on, Theon, let's dance."

"Let me introduce you first. Guys, this is Jeyne Poole, my love. And now I'm gonna dance with her."

The Gang watch as Theon and his group leave towards the dance floor.

"His girlfriend's name is the same as yours, Robb. It's not even J-A-N-E. It's J-E-Y-N-E!" says Margaery. "How pathetic!"

"Oh no, bitch she didn't!" Jeyne snarls. "I'm the only Jeyne here!"

The pregnant woman stands up then pulls Robb from his seat.

**Where is Gendry and Arya? Will there be a Jeyne vs Jeyne bitch fight?**

**Will update tomorrow. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about lateness of this update. I know I said tomorrow, but I got caught up from packing and leaving school. Plus, my Mom forgot to pay for the internet bills and so I did not managed to upload this upon arriving at my house. Eep! Don't worry, summer officially begins in my country, hence I can now update regularly. Yay!**

**Chapter 7:**

The girls are on the restroom of _Peach_. Margaery is in front of the mirror, adding more gloss to her lips. She stops when she sees Sansa, whose carefully examining her newly painted fingernails.

"Sansa," she asks. "Why do you look like Harry Styles' ex?"

Sansa's blue eyes went big, "I look like a thirty year old presenter?"

"No! You look like the country singer ex."

"Taylor Swift!" Arya shouts from the stalls. She's currently changing her dirty tournament clothes to something more club appropriate.

"I do not look like Taylor Swift!" Sansa protests.

"Girl, you need to lose the freaking boots. Why are you dressed like that, anyway?"

Sansa sighs, "I'm tired of guys hitting on me on the club. Remember, Joff and I met in a club and look how things went. I'll never have a relationship to a guy that I met in the club, again."

Margaery smirks, "Why do I have a feeling that you'll swallow your words?"

Sansa just made face then calls on Arya, telling her that if she's not going to get out from the stall in any minute, she will fucking sing _I Knew You Were Trouble_. Arya abruptly came out.

Margaery and Sansa both pat each other's shoulders. They made Arya wear a slinky black dress that is also backless, and fishnet stockings matched with a very sexy pair of pumps.

"You look so hot Arya!" Margaery said.

Sansa takes her IPhone from her bag then takes a pic, "There. I'll put this on my tumblr. Tagged _hotstuff_."

Arya tries to get the phone, but Sansa is too much taller than her making her cause infertile. "No one will post that picture!"

"Gendry will not be able to keep his hands off from you in the dance floor," says Maragery.

Arya makes a face, "Gendry has a..."

"A now non-existent fiancee," Margaery interrupts. "Look, we're not blind okay? You and Gendry should get married, have 12 babies that represent every month of the year and live happily ever after. You two belong to each other. And you will go out of this restroom, dance like a Lyseni whore and let Gendry bite your bait!"

"Aaaannnddd post!" Sansa says grinning at her phone. "Oh, look, 5 notes already! How awesome is that?"  
The three girls decided to sip some drinks before going to the dance floor. Sansa introduces Arya to a new kind of drink that she doesn't know what to call. The drink is too strong for her taste, but also sweet, she likes it already. After two glasses, the girls hit the dance floor.

Of course Margaery launches into her super sexy dance routine that Arya has seen a thousand times already. Sansa's dancing is casual and demure type.

Arya does not care on how she looks like as she dance. She likes the song, it's something from Passion Pit, only the DJ put his own spin on it. Arya dances not caring about the world. Suddenly a strong hand snakes around her waists.

"What are you wearing?"

She knows the voice. She also knows how the harshness of his voice means.

"A dress obviously," she replies.

He chuckles a bit, his hand travelling on from her shoulders onto the side of her arms, leaving goose bumps.

She places her hand on his nape, scratching the bit of hair there. They're gyrating against the beat. She cannot take it anymore. The music is too hypnotic, the light touches he leaves on her skin only makes her want more. So she grabs his hair, pulling him to her lips.

The kiss was urgent, no more testing the waters. She moans as he touches the hole of her tights, circling around it. She almost stopped breathing when he rips the said hole, making his access to her skin unperturbed. She suddenly pulls away then grabs his hand, pulling him away from the dance scene, not caring if her sister and Marg are smirking their heads off.

They got out of the club and into a dark alley with only a shady streetlight giving them orange light. She pushes him against the hard brick wall, putting her hands on his muscular chest, feeling it underneath her tiny palms. She gathers his collar, pulling him down to her lips again. Gendry suddenly lifts her legs up. She puts it around his waists, and then grinds it to his hardness.

"You're fucking killing me Stark," he says, his blue eyes are hazy from lust.

She smirks, caressing his face, "I can say the same."

They kiss each other more softly, a bit more tender. Gendry changes their position; she's now the one who is leaning against the wall, her back pressed against the cold bricks. He slowly nips her neck, and she says his name.

"G-gendry, I need you now," Arya pants.

"R-right now? But..."

Arya kisses him, ignoring whatever stupid thing that he's about to say. Nothing can stop them now, she thought. Not Ros, not anyone. She harshly tugs his lower lip and the sound that he makes made her want more.

"I. Need. You. Now!" she says while kissing his jaw line in between.

Gendry wastes no time. He quickly pulls off her annoying fishnet stockings to find out that she doesn't have any underwear. She hears him mumbles, "fuck" but all of her thoughts goes out of the window when he slips a finger, then two on her clit. She arches her back against the wall, her eyes feeling the sensations from her core.

"Do you like that, huh?" Gendry asks her. She only nods.

He chuckles then lifts up her legs to lays on top of his shoulder. Arya doesn't know how the hell did Gendry manage to lift her up like that, and she doesn't care. All she can think about is how his tongue is now nubbing her clit, how she pulls his dark hair as he do this. She came instantly.

Gendry now brings her legs back around his waists. She grabs his belt, pulls it off and tugs out the buttons of his pants in a feverish manner. She pulls everything down, releasing his already hard cock.

"He missed you," Gendry said.

"Well I miss him too," Arya said.

Suddenly they heard a siren.

~o~o~

Meanwhile on Facebook

**Loras Tyrell**_: _"Greyjoy vs Stark: Dance Showdown MPEG"

_2054 likes this_

_View comments:_

**Euron Greyjoy**: That's my nephew!

**Asha Greyjoy:** Oh. God. Why.

**Eddard Stark: **I told you. SWAG is coming. Hehe.

**Sansa Stark: **Ew, Dad. Ew.

**Benjen Stark: **Hey, bro! Nice seeing you on FB!

**Eddard Stark: **Bennie! Hows' The Wall?

**Benjen Stark: **It's freaking cold, bro! And I swear I just saw some fucking zombies just like in that show _The Sleeping Dead_!

**Sansa Stark: ***ahem* _The WALKING Dead _*ahem*

**Eddard Stark: **Don't worry bro! I'll make my sonnyboy here Jon join you.

**Jon Snow: **How about, no?

**Loras Tyrell: **How about you guys stop turning this post into a chatbox?!

**Balon Greyjoy: **How many times do I have to tell you Theon? We Do Not SWAG?

**Dany Targaryen: **Looks like both Robb and Theon took what is theirs with Fire and SWAG. Hehe.

**Robert Baratheon: **Go away, bitches, 'coz Ours is the Swag!

**Edric Storm: **Right on, Daddy!

**Robert Baratheon: **Who the hell are you?

**Stannis Baratheon: ***facepalm*

**Jaimie Lannister: **Robb's headspin at the end says, Hear me SWAG! Hihi.

**Catelyn Tully: **You know what they say about us, Family, Duty, SWAG! ;D

**Lysa Arryn: **Theon, you're As High As SWAG!

**Oberyn Martell: **That Bolton bastard looks Unbowed, Unbent, UnSWAG. Sorry.

**Ramsay Bolton: **I'M NOT A BASTARD!

**Jon Snow: **Tell me all about it.

**Margaery Tyrell **_shares a link: _TEAM VISERYON VS TEAM DRAGONSTONE FINAL ROUND: GENDRYA KISSING

857848 _likes this_

_View comments below:_

**Robert Baratheon: **Right on, son! Right on! I used to kiss Lyanna like that. Hehe.

**Cersei Lannister: **Who the hell introduced Robert to Facebook?

**Olenna Tyrell: **Oh this makes me all hot and bothered. ;)

**Willas Tyrell: **T_T

**Jon Snow: **Eeeewwww!

**Jaimie Lannister: **I know how you feel Jon. Seeing your sister kiss someone else. The feel on your stomach as you watch. Like someone is gaping a hole in your heart. :(

**Jon Snow: **Uh...okay?

**Cersei Lannister: **T_T

**Jon Arryn: **I'm not seeing anything. I'm not seeing anything.

**Ros: **OHMYGODDDDD! ARYA STARK, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL SKIN YOU!

**Jim Moriarty: **Nice, try. Bitch.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! And let's do a happy dance about Maisie's little crush on Joe. Hihi. Now I've been needing some Maisie X Joe fanfic which is weird, I never read real life people fanfics. It's just creepy!**

**BTW, I've been planning on redoing my tumblr account because I hate myself for not tagging properly. Ugh. I just don't know when and if I'm really serious about it. I mean I will lose all my followers. HALP!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Some parts of this chap is rated M. It's because someone violently dies in this chapter.**

**Kidding.**

Chapter 8:

Gendry doesn't know how he became so lucky. The past few months seem to be filled with a lot of stress and a whole lot of mixed signals. But as he lay in his bed, naked, his hands wrapped around a small, familiar figure, he can no longer remember what happened to the past few months. All he could think about is this small, lithe, body that seems to send a pinch of tingle every time it takes a breath. He lazily let his hand travel on the smooth skin of her stomach. He can feel her shivering and then she looks up to him, using those big, grey eyes. She smiles a bit sleepily at him while fluttering those long lashes.

Gendry will give his house, his insurance money, even his siblings, especially Joffrey, just to wake up every morning in the same situation that he is right now.

As quick as a snake, she props herself down to his chest. Her breasts are now crashing against his chest; those breasts that make him feel like a sixth grader again, getting hard so easily, not knowing what the hell _is_ getting hard. But sure he's hard again, for she looks so damn sinful, all eyes, her hair spilling down to her shoulders, her milky skin warming up at his simple touches. She must have felt the hardness of his cock for she bites her lip, her eyes turning into a hazy grey filled with lust. She grins at him, and asks, "Again?"

"It's not my fault. This is your entire ploy."

"Ploy? What ploy?"

"The ploy to make Robert Baratheon's first born son become an idle, bedridden fucktard, who has a massive, permanent hard on."

She laughs at that, a cute mixture of giggles and snorts. Even her laugh is a turn-on. "Won't you like that? I'll be the one who's going to work; you'll just lie here and wait for me, while you watch some reality TV show. Then I'll come home, cook for you, feed you then ride you throughout the whole night?"

"Throughout the whole night?"

"The whole night."

He shakes his head, "Nah. If we're going to do that, I'll get fat."

That made her think. She gnaws her lower lip again.

"Okay, I'll try my best not to make you hard," then she grins evilly. "_Later_."

Then her hands are now skimming his chest down, then his stomach, up and down. Then she replaces her hand with her lips and all of a sudden, Gendry cannot comprehend anything, his eyes rolling back to his head. He looks down to see what she's doing. She's now pulling the blankets away from him and seems to be amazed to see his cock, standing up, ready for her full attention. She uses one of those coy smiles again before biting her lower lip, as if she's thinking the numerous ways that she can torture him. She wraps her hand around his cock, her eyes on him, trying to see his reaction. Of course his reaction did not disappoint. He squirms under his hands, and curses, "Fuck shit yes."

She pumps him slowly and he continues to watch and to curse. She cups his balls too, making him grasp the sheets. The tongue replaces the hand again and it's so much better with tongue. She puts butterfly kisses along the long shaft of his cock, then slowly licks it, like it's a motherfucking lollipop. Gendry puts his hand on her long hair, pulling it for support. She hums when he does this, sending vibrations against his skin. "Fuck, yes, baby."

She continues to bob to his cock, until Gendry can feel that he can no longer hold it.

"A-arya, I w-anna..."

"Hmm?" she hums again and it does different things to him for she's still tasting him.

"I wanna be inside y-you..."

She leaves his cock alone and positions her naked cunt over it. He can see that she's wet and tight, and even though they had done this a hundred times already this past 24 hours, he still knows that it will still feel fucking incredible. He reaches and grasps her hips, pulling her down to him. She gasps and moans when he enters her, the sounds battering his ears. "Faster," she commands, she never said anything that is a request, it's always a command. Gendry gladly complies, making his thrusts faster. She puts her hands on the headboard for support as they continue to move, pulling and pushing, down and up. He pushes himself up and catches one of her nipples, bites it. She gasps at it as he continues to bite and lick her hard and angry nipples. They're both groaning and moaning, calling each other's names like they're both saints who need to be worship.

She came, her face distorting into a mixture of pain and pleasure. He follows her, his mouth opening up, calling out her name, spilling inside her. She chuckles and lands herself on top of him, when he finally finishes up. He pulls out his cock out from and she gasps again when he did that. To make sure he's okay, he puts his arms around her, smiling like an idiot, still catching some air because for fuck's sake that's exhausting.

"You want me to cook breakfast?" he asks. He'll fucking wash her panties too, if she wants.

"Hmm...maybe later. Let's stay here for a moment."

They spoon for a minute then afterwards they heard a sound of a phone ringing.

"Gods, who can that be?" she asks.

"Don't answer it," he says, not willing to let her move away from their comforting position.

She moves away, anyway, naked, and walks towards her small clutch, to find her phone, "I need to answer this. It might be the office."

Gendry pouts. Fuck the office. It's the perfect weekend. No one should ever ruin this.

"Hello?" says Arya as she answers her phone. "Oh." She mouths the name _Sansa _and rolls her eyes. Gendry watch as she talks to her sister, her grey eyes widening at the process. "Holy shit," she mutters when she brings the phone down.

"What happened?" he props himself to his elbows, ready to prance if something tragic actually happened. Arya looks angry as shit.

"This is all your fault, stupid!" she said all of the sudden.

"Wait, whaddaya mean?"

"_Whaddaya _mean are you a five year old?" she asks putting the damn phone back to her clutch. "You forgot. We forgot."

Gendry tries to comprehend the thing that they forgot. Arya sighs.

"It's the Stark-Baratheon annual brunch, stupid!"

~o~o~

Everything is a mess.

Sansa is the one who always plan the Stark-Baratheon annual brunch. It's a thing between the two families, whose friendship can be traced from the day her father's parents, and Robert Baratheon's parents had sex. She swears the two are besties since babyhood.

The place is already ready and pretty. There's a massive tent standing beside the gargantuan Baratheon pool. Underneath it is a long Last Supper-esque table, covered with white silk and filled with food all over and a pretty flower center piece. There's already a jazz band at the corner, playing the tunes Benjen Stark has requested earlier. And everyone is wearing white just like the way that she planned them.

The thing that makes everything a mess is _everyone_.

Her father, Eddard, his BFF Robert and her Uncle Benjen are already drunk, singing _YMCA _on top of their lungs. Beside them is her mother, Catelyn and of course, Cersei, Robert's wife, both of them are wearing white, summer dresses and their Ray Bans. They're also wearing hats and Sansa could swear that the two hats are almost identical; both are white and has a huge bow at the center.

Catelyn leans towards Cersei, "Is that a necklace."

The blond woman smiles, "Yes, it's a necklace. An heirloom from my mother."

"Vintage. So adorable," Catelyn smiles graciously then calls Sansa. Sansa leans to her mother who's about to whisper, "That's the ugliest necklace that I've ever seen."

Sans nods, "Agree."

The two matriarchs look like they're ready to kill each other.

On the other side, her friend Renly is talking to his brother Stannis who looks like he'll rather be in a dumpster than in this brunch.

"You're looking good bro," says Renly.

"Stop it," Stannis answered.

"Okay," Renly said in a small voice.

"Ren," she calls Renly. She feels bad for her friend, all he wants is to be close to his stoic older brother. "Care to walk me around?"

Renly's face brightens up and offers his arm for her. When they're walking around the pool, Renly told her, "Great brunch."

"Great? My father is already half-drunk; my mother is ready to kill Cersei and vice versa and my sister is missing, and so is Gendry!"

"They're probably still fucking."

"_Still_. And Robb and Jon could not make it 'coz Jeyne is sick with the pregnancy and all and Jon has a work thing to do and my younger siblings are acting really weird."

She points to her younger brothers, Bran and Rickon. Bran, though wears a white polo but everything else is black. Dark chucks and dark eyeliner around his eyes. There's no hint of red from Bran's hair anymore, he already dyed it all black. He also has a piercing on his upper lip, and looks like he'll beat Stannis to the Who's the Most Gloomy Person in The Whole Wide World contest. He's holding his guitar, strumming away, singing about death and slashing wrists and 'love as red as your blood'. Myrcella is sitting beside him, her green eyes filled with delight and obvious puppy love eyes while her brother Tommen looks like he wants to dye his blond hair dark too and join the club.

"It's just a phase," Renly said in an assuring way.

"And look at Rickon," he points to his youngest brother who's swimming at the pool with Renly's niece to Stannis, Shireen. Even though he's in the pool, Rickon is still wearing the bling necklace Robb unwittingly gave him. The bling necklace forms the word 'swag'. And right now he's singing some RnB song to Shireen.

_"I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind..."_

"Who the hell thought him that song? That's like really old," Renly asks.

"Probably Robb, during his RnB days," Sansa answers. "As usual, this brunch will suck. Why can't we have a normal and fun brunch, wherein everyone is present and does not hate each other or doesn't drink alcohol after the meal."

Renly squeezes her shoulders, "Everything will be alright, Sans. I know what you're really worrying about."

"What?"

"I've known you for years, Sans. I know you're nervous 'coz you're about to see your horrendous ex."

"I'm not worried about that dickhead."

"Yes you are. But don't worry, half of your family is here, I'm here. We'll protect you. I'll call Arya to get her ass in here now."

"I already called her. I bet they're still dressing each other up."

"Well the joys of post copulation. Do not worry," then Renly sees someone from the gate. "Oh, here's my nephew."

~o~o~

The meal started when Gendry and Arya finally arrived. They ignored the pointed and meaningful looks thrown at them. Arya heard Robert whisper to her father, "Look. It's me and Lya reincarnated."

"Arya, what are you wearing?" Catelyn asks her, obviously not approving her choice of wardrobe. Everyone, even the kiddos, Myrcella and Shireen, are wearing dresses. She shrugs, "A polo obviously." It was Gendry's. She did not have any clothing left in Gendry's place except for a pair of leggings.

"Apollo. You're wearing Apollo. Ahehehee," Robert laughs at his own joke. No one else follow.

"Is that a man's polo, my sweet?" Cersei asks sweetly.

Arya's face brightens, "Nope. It's mine."

She sees Gendry smile crookedly. She kicks his toes under table. He went _ow_, making everyone look at him. That made Arya smirk.

"Stannis, hows' your company going?" Renly asks.

"Good."

"Do you need any help in managing it?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

Then all of a sudden, she Gendry's heel is travelling on her toes, in a slow manner. It sent chills on her spine, which is ridiculous; this is just a ridiculous footsie. Then she feels his hand squeezing her knee, then caressing it. Arya tries to suppress a sigh to come out of her mouth. Gendry continues, his point finger drawing a line against the side of her thighs...

Then Joffrey arrives.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Joffrey grins, removing his sunglasses. He looks _fatter_, Arya thought. His arms bulged in an unattractive way and he has built a bit of a stomach.

Everyone went rigid and quiet, except for Rickon who keeps on mumbling Kanye West's verse in the song _Monster_.

Then they all start eating. Arya looks at her sister Sansa who's a perfect mask of cool and nonchalance. Arya caught her eyes then smiles at her. Sansa smiles too.

"Hello, Sansa, you're looking thin. Is that because you miss me?" Joffrey asks.

"Thank you, Joffrey and no. I don't miss you," Sansa said. Then she looks at Joffrey from head to toe. "You look so much like your father, Robert."

Everyone has to stop themselves from laughing. Except for Cersei who looks at Joffrey in a disgusted manner, for Robert who does not get the joke, and for Rickon who's now moved on in reciting Jay Z's prose.

They continue to eat, ignoring Joffrey who keeps on commenting on everyone's lives.

"Hey Gendry, hows' your hellcat of a fiancée."

Arya cringes at that. She sees Sansa and Renly looking at them nervously.

Gendry smiles at Joffrey, "I'm going to break-up with Ross."

Everyone stops eating again. Then, in unison, they all sigh in relief. Except for Joffrey. And of course Rickon, who's now rapping something from Fort Minor.

"Thank the gods," Cersei said.

"Hallelujah!" says Bran.

After the horrendous lunch, Arya pulls Gendry away from all of them. Both Starks and Baratheons are now enjoying a friendly karaoke match between each other. Uncle Benjen is now singing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and to everyone's surprise, Stannis is about to sing _Jolene_.

"You're going to break-up with Ros?" she asks him, once they're sitting beside the pool, their feet dipped into the water.

"Unless you want to be the other head of my three headed dragon, then fine. I won't."

"Ew, no," Arya looks down at her feet twirling it underneath the water. Gendry reaches to hold her hand.

~o~o~

Gendry will meet with Ross at Hot Pie's Bar and Grill. He's been waiting for thirty minutes. He realizes that he's a bit sweaty and to cool himself off, he drinks his soda.

"Gendry."

He looks up and sees Ros. She looks like she's been crying.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She shakes her head, "No. I just really miss you."

She suddenly embraces him and Gendry awkwardly puts his arm around her, guilt building up to his throat.

"Er...can we sit down?"

The two sit down face to face. "Do you want something?"

Ros shakes her head, "No. Oh gods, Gendry. I miss you! You don't know how-"

"I'm breaking up with you."

He must have said it a bit too loud because some of Hot Pie's patrons look at their table.

Ros shakes her head, "No, you can't."

Gendry sighs, "Ros, you and I know it's not working. We never see each other, we're both too different, and I love someonelse."

"You can't break-up with me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

**Two to three chapters to go and this fic will finally end! **

**Thank you guys for reading this! Reviews are loved! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

On Facebook...

_**Ros uploaded as picture**_

**Ros:** I'm pregnant! Those two lines say yes!

_**View comment: **_

**Ros:** And it's Gendry's. ;)

**Ros:** So suck that!

~o~o~

The whole Dragonstone Team is now around Podrick's laptop, their mouths agape at what they just saw on the said boy's newsfeed.

"Oh gods," said Irri.

"You must not let Arya see that," Aegon said seriously. "It'll fucking hurt if she finds out from us and not from him."

"What should I find out?"

The Dragonstone Team jumped from the places where they're standing and looked at the new arrival.

"What should I find out?" asked Dany, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Tyene rolled her eyes, "I thought it was Arya."

"Who thought it was me?"

The Dragonstone Team jumped again from their feet and this time, Lancel Lannister hit his ass on the floor. Arya was looking at them her hands on her hips.

"N-nothing, Arya, you should go," Brienne pointed on Dany. "Danys' looking for you."

"Am not," Dany denied.

Arya stepped forward and so Podrick hastily put the top of his laptop down. "What are you watching?" she asked then pulled Pod's laptop's cover up. Then she saw the Facebook status.

Blood left her face and she cannot move her hand. She didn't know how many seconds or minutes that had passed. She raised her head, feeling a bit dizzy then saw Gendry.

~o~o~

Dany had let the two of them take the rest of the day off and said if they're going to talk, they should talk in some place away from the office.

And so they chose Hot Pie's restaurant which is located just down the road. Their friend greeted them and kept on asking if they need anything, food, drinks, hugs. He seemed to know about Ros' announcement. Except for Arya. Gendry knew this is what's going on to Arya's head right now. She's angry because she was not informed.

He was going to tell her but both work and family interrupted him. Dany has sent him to a site check in Dorne and Arya was assisting Jeyne. Jeyne was having a hard time with Tony Stark. And Gendry didn't want to tell Arya about it in a not personal manner.

He said these things to her, hoping that it would be able to calm her nerves. But it did not.

"When did you had sex?" she asked, her grey eyes filled with animosity.

"Three weeks ago," he asked almost automatically.

"What are you going to do about it?" she whispered.

He has been thinking about it, even as he checked those sands in Dorne.

"You said you want a baby," Arya snickered. "There you have it."

He hates this version of Arya. This Arya who hides all the pain under the snark. He knows that whenever she does this, it means the hurt is really painful, a stabbing knife on the gut. And yet he has caused this.

He wondered if his father was feeling this way when he had his first bastard. Gendry has an older sister, Mya, who's now living in Vale, four years older than him. If he felt the guilt and the worry. Babies are supposed to be blessings but this one feels like a curse.

But Ros' baby is his. And he will love him or her, not the way Robert loved (or not love) Mya or the other children his father had gathered out of wedlock. But he cannot love Ros.

"I will take care of the baby, of course. I will love him or her," he said finally. "But I will not marry Ros."

"Why not?"

"You know why," he sighed. "As long as I'm still in love with you, I will never marry Ros. Or any other woman."

"Well, congratulations," she stood up, slamming the table in the process. "I'm proud that you figure that out on your own."

"Where are you going?"

"Work. Home. Away from you."

"Why are you acting like this?" he stood up too. "I told you I don't want to marry Ros."

"And why do I fucking care?" Arya said in a loud voice. Hot Pie's other customers are now looking at them. "That doesn't change the fact that you have a son. What do you want me to do? Stay with you and play Mom to your fucking bastard?"

"I'm not my mother, Gendry. And I'm sorry," her grey eyes softened a bit. "I'm afraid we will never be together."

~o~o~

Arya locked her King's Landing apartment up, started her car's engine and drove her ass to Winterfell.

Saying those words to Gendry had gutted her. As soon as she said those words, she wanted to press the replay button and take it back. She wanted to pat Gendry in the back, hug him, fuck him and tell him she'll be there. That she will never leave him alone.

But her temper and her anger won her real feelings. It blinded her. And of course her jealousy. Logic rolled onto her head, asking her, does she really want this? To watch Gendry play father to a child that was not hers? To be constantly reminded that he was not truly hers?

Her mind was still in jumble when she reached her parents house. She was about to go to her room and sleep all the stress off but then her mother saw her.

"Arya," Catelyn's blue eyes widened when she saw her, obviously surprised that her youngest daughter went home. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to visit," she smiled at her Catelyn then hugged her.

"What's wrong?" her mother inquired, worry covering her voice. "Is this about Gendry and the baby?"

Arya groaned, "Even you, Mom? How the hell did you know it?"

"It's all over Twitter yesterday. You even trended on Westeros feed."

"What?"

Catelyn sighed, "I know you do not want to talk about it Arya, but you have to. Tell me all about it over a nice snack. I'm sure you're hungry."

Arya told her mother everything. Their conversation at Hot Pie's, the things she said to him. Everything. Even the part when she said she's not like her mother.

Catelyn smiled at her daughter then took her hand, "That's true. You're not _completely _ like me. But are you sure about this, Arya?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. I'm sure."

"I know you Arya. You keep on making hasty decisions without thinking about it."

Arya played on the spoon dipped on her teacup, thinking about what she had done. Then she stopped playing on the spoon then stared at her mother, straight to the eye.

"Mom, how did you forgive Dad when he you know-"

"Fucked the late Ms. Westeros-Universe Ashara Dayne and produced the super emo Jon Stark?" Catelyn laughed while Arya's jaw dropped.

"She was a beauty queen?"

"Yes. I can't really blame your dad. If I was into girls I might have hooked up with that woman."

"Mom!"

"Kidding!" Catelyn stopped laughing. "How did I forgive him? Hmmm...aside from the fact that we're already married and divorce is messy? Well, it's because I love him."

"That's all?"

"You might think so lowly of me because of my answer but, Arya, love is nothing to be ashamed of. I remember what the great philosopher Maester Aemon has said in his novel _Crows not Foes,_ 'We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory and our great tragedy'. I always loved that quote. It's a tragedy that I cannot erase Ned in my head. It's a tragedy that he's the most annoying yet sweetest man I've ever met."

"It's a tragedy that he's so good in bed," Catelyn winked and Arya made a face. She continued, "But if those things are my tragedies they are also my glories. And I won't let the fact that she slept with a now dead beauty queen and had given birth to boy who always wears black like he's a member of My Animal Romance to ruin that."

"My _Chemical _Romance. And Jon does not always wear black. He sometimes wear grey," Arya thought about her brother Jon, her favorite brother. Eddard Stark's son to Ashara Dayne, a late beauty queen. Jon is one of the best men Arya knows and he's not that grumpy as her mother assumes him to be. He's a great man and Arya is happy that Catelyn Stark had let Jon Snow to live and grow with her and their other siblings.

She thought about Gendry's future child to Ros. And Jon Snow. And her mother. Is this how Catelyn Stark had felt when she has to choose, to give up Eddard Stark because he made a single but yet a huge mistake?

If Catelyn divorced her father, she, Sansa, Bran and Rickon might have never lived. She will not know her family. The Gang. The awesome Dragonstone Team. Gendry.

As she helped her Mom clean the tea cups, she already knows her real choice.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile on Facebook_

**Catelyn Stark: "**We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy**." **–Maester Aemon 'Crows not Foes'. Hanging out with my daughter Arya. We're watching _16 and Pregnant_ reruns. #good life #winterfell #YOLO

_21 people liked this..._

**Sansa Stark: **Jealous! I miss you guys! X O!

**Bran Stark: **Mom you're not on Instgram or Twitter. Don't hash tag your status.

**Eddard Stark: **16 and Pregnant? #how fitting

**Bran Stark: **T.T

**Robb Stark posted a link on Gendry Baratheon's Timeline: **_**Yahoo News: How to put a condom**_

_1234 people liked this..._

**Robb Stark: **You might want to check this out. Hihi.

**Jon Snow posted a video link on Gendry Baratheon's Timeline: Taylor Swift VEVO **_**We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together**_

_359 people liked this..._

**Jon Snow: **I love T Swift's voice. *wink *wink

**Margaery Tyrell shared a link: **_**How to know if your girlfriend's baby is really yours?**_

**Margaery Tyrell: **Interesting read. :D

**Loras Tyrell: **Fascinating...hmmmmm

**Robert Baratheon's status: **I'm going to have a grandson! Suck that!

**Robert Baratheon: **No one will like this? FUCK YOU!

**Two more chapters left. We're near the end!**

**Reviews are loved! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A bit suicidal, a bit fluffy, a bit ridiculous (this fic is always ridiculous, it's a parody, duh) chapter. Coz we all need a good fluff and laugh after...after...WAAAHHHH!**

**Chapter 10:**

**On Facebook...**

**Gendry Baratheon: **I'm done with this life. Goodbye, cruel world.

_**View comments...**_

**Jon Snow: **Eemmmoooo

**Cruel World: **I will miss you bro.

**Robb Stark posted a photo**

**Robb Stark: **They're shooting _Sherlock_ here in Westeros! Benedict Cumberbatch looks so awesome as he stands in the rooftop. #excited

**Bran Stark: **I told you! Do not hash tag your words! You're in Facebook! That's not even an instagram post! Gah!

**Robb Stark: **#hipster bran #branflakes #little bro problems #i don't care

**Jon Snow: **That doesn't look like Benedict Cumberbatch. He's not wearing his scarf. Duh.

**Loras Tyrell: **That looks like Chris Miles from _Skins._

**Sansa Stark: **That's not Benedict or Chris! That's Gendry!

**Jon Snow: **Gendry? As in Gendry Baratheon? Our Gendry?

**Sansa Stark: **No it's Gendry...CAN YOU NAME ANY OTHER PERSON WHOSE NAME IS GENDRY?!

**Robb Stark: **Duh.

**Jon Snow: **What's he doing in a rooftop anyway? Being emo? Hehe.

**Loras Tyrell: **HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF! LOOK AT HIS STATUS!

**Jon Snow: **Nooooo!

**Robb Stark: **Noooo! #scared #legit

**Bran Stark: **T.T

**Fan Girls: **Noooooooooooooooooooo!

**Edric Dayne: **Yeess! I mean, nooooo!

**Stannis Baratheon: **No.

**Sherlock: **How original.

**Javert: **IKR?

~o~o~

"I don't want to watch that! I hate sequels!"

"Well, I don't want to watch Leonardo DiCaprio's failed attempts in getting an Oscar!"

"This is a Christopher Nolan movie. One does not simply ignore a Christopher Nolan movie."

Somewhere in Westeros, Ned Stark paused abruptly, as if he's remembering something. He scratched his nape, shook his head then moves forward.

Arya rolled her eyes. She's now back in King's Landing with her two brothers in tow. When she was in Winterfell, her brothers pleaded to go with her to see the city. She was about to say no but Bran used the puppy dog eyes appeal (even though it's now surrounded by black mascara, he's still in his gothic days). She's already regretting it. She should have left them with her mother. "We're not getting anywhere. Gimme the DVDs so _I _can choose."

Rickon moved the DVDs from her way, "Nope. You suck at choosing movies."

"I don't suck in choosing movies."

"Yes you do," said Bran. "You always choose those lousy Jason Statham movies."

"How can you hate those movies? You're dudes."

"Just because we're dudes, doesn't mean we have to like those kinds of films," Rickon replied. "I'm tired Bran. I choose _Inception_."

"I changed my mind Rick. How about _Iron Man 2_?"

"I thought you hate sequels!"

Arya groaned, "I'M GOING TO PICK THE MOVIE! AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE A SEQUEL, A STATHAM OR A LEO MOVIE! OKAY?"

Then the phone rang. "By the time I get back you guys should have chosen a flick," she said to her brothers as she walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Arya!" a girl's voice gasped. Arya knew who it was instantly.

"Marg? What is it?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Marg you're dialing the wrong number. I'm not God."

"It's Gendry! It's Gendry! It's Gendry!"

"W-wait. What about him?"

"Rooftop! Rooftop! Rooftop!"

"The hell, Marg! What are you talking about?"

Marg kept on mixing Arya's name and Gendry's. Arya rolled her eyes, "I'll call you back when you have something worth listening to say."

"But Arya-"

She put the phone back to its holder and went back to her siblings in the living room. The two are both hunched over Bran's laptop. When she arrived, Bran looked up at her and said, "Arya you have to see this."

She looked over to what her brother was talking about. There she saw a picture of Gendry standing on a rooftop. Her heart clenched for a moment; she has not seen or talked to him. And a mere picture of him did something in her being.

Then she saw Gendry's status.

_I'm done with this life. Goodbye, cruel world._

Arya looked at the two posts back and forth before realizing what was happening.

"Oh gods, no!" she screamed at the screen then abruptly moved to her room to get her leather jacket and her keys. "I'll be back soon, okay?"she told her brothers as she stepped out of her apartment's door.

Rickon rolled his eyes, "She doesn't even know where she's going."

~o~o~

_Earlier..._

"I cannot believe this!" Hot Pie said as he sits himself on his own couch. Gendry noticed the way the couch made a squeak but he did not say anything. His friend has enough problems on his hand.

"It'll be okay, dude," Gendry patted Hot Pie's shoulder for reassurance.

Someone broke in into Hot Pie's restaurant and stole his laptop (that contains the secret recipes of his famous barbeque) and also some cash he left on the cashier. Hot Pie is cool with the money being lost; he can get it back for his restaurant is pretty popular but the laptop. The laptop! That laptop contains Hot Pie's most hidden secrets (ahem, porn).

Hot Pie just shook his head then asked Gendry to get his pack of Heineken from the fridge. Gendry wouldn't usually oblige from Hot Pie's demands but since this is rough times, for the two of them, he just nodded and stood up to get the Heineken from the fridge. He opened two bottles, gave one to Hot Pie and went back to his seat and enjoyed his drink.

They bummed around for a moment. Hot Pie kept on mumbling about life and death and beer while Gendry's thoughts kept on drifting to Arya. He took a swig again.

They heard a thunder boom outside.

"Gendry," Hot Pie slurred. "You brought your laptop right?"

"It's on my backpack. Why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Yeah sure."

"And Gendry,"

"Hm?"

"Can you please get my clothes from the rooftop? I hanged them there yesterday."

Gendry groaned, "Don't be a slacker. Get your own fucking clothes"

"But I cannot move. I'm enveloped by sadness."

"You mean laziness."

"Please?"

"I can't move my legs Gendry."

"Maybe you should stop drinking."

"Please Gendry. I'll make it up to you."

Gendry stood up and placed his drink on the floor.

"Mine was on the right side!" Hot Pie called after him.

He went to the rooftop, a laundry basket in hand. He stood there, shaking his head for the clothes on the right side is Hot Pie's and they're too many. He started pulling them down then throwing them to the basket. After six clothes, he stretched his arms then looked at the view for the rooftop. He looked down, his right foot on the edge and squinted his eyes. A guy was taking a picture of the sky. The guy looked awfully like Robb.

He continued to stare at the view of the tall buildings and the Westeros skyline then went back to work. He pulled more clothes and groaned when he saw that there are six blankets hanging on the right side. Apparently Hot Pie only washed clothes once a month.

When he finished, he sat on the ledge of the rooftop, his legs dangling on the other side. One wrong move his head will get smashed against the street below him but it didn't bother him. He always liked the heights.

When suddenly he heard someone call his name.

"Gendry!"

He looked down and there's a small mob of people looking up to him.

~o~o~

Arya jumped off from her car as soon as she arrived at the building, which is coincidentally where Hot Pie lives. There's a small mob of people gathering around. She even saw the journalist Varys taking a video.

"Arya!" Sansa said when she saw her.

"Where is he?" she asked clutching her sister for support.

Sansa pointed the top of Hot Pie's building. She blinked twice before she saw Gendry, sitting on the ledge of the rooftop, his feet dangling. _Stupid bull! _she thought as she gets her phone from her pocket with trembling hands.

She dialed the speed number given for Gendry. She stared at him, still sitting on the edge. She can see him moving his arm and hand to get his phone from his pocket.

"Gendry!" she shouted when he picked up.

"A-arya?"

"Gendry ,what the hell is going on?"

"What the hell are you-"

"I won't let you do anything stupid okay? Come the fucking down from that fucking rooftop you bullhead!"

"I don't-"

"I won't let you die, Gendry! If you jump from that fucking building I'll follow you through Seven Hells and cut off your fucking cock you hear me?" she's in hysterics now. "_Please Gendry! _I love you, please. Don't jump."

She heard him take a deep breath and after a long moment he asked, "You won't leave me?"

"I will if you do not get your fucking self off from that place."

"You still love me?"

"I just said it, right? Have you gone deaf?"

Sansa interrupted, "You probably shouldn't tell him that he's stupid or deaf. He's in a sensitive condition right now."

"Shut up," she mumbled to her sister. Gendry was still on the rooftop.

"Gendry, please. I love you."

The crowd gasped. Arya saw why. Gendry's hands are now grasping the place where he used to sit on, one wrong move and he might fall down. Arya can feel the panic rushing through her.

She ran towards the building, her feet carrying her as she ran past through the entrance and dash herself to the elevator. She pressed the button that will carry her to the rooftop while saying: "Come on! Come on!" She didn't care if a man and a woman in their 80s were looking at her like she's gone psycho.

She reached the rooftop and thanked all the gods when the elevator door opened. She stepped her feet on the cemented rooftop, her grey eyes wandering. Where the hell is Gendry, because she can no longer see him.

She turned and smacked into a body. She looked up and saw Gendry, a smirk on his face. She didn't know what to do for a moment but after a second, her fist landed on his cheeks.

"Ouch!" he said, stumbling backward.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him and continued to hit him on the chest.

"Calm down, Arya."

"How can you?" she asked, breathing heavily. "Try to kill yourself, you stupid. BASTARD!"

She's about to throw him another punch to make his face look uglier but then he caught her hand. He looked so confuse, "What?"

"What, what? A few minutes ago you're trying to kill yourself."

Gendry's jaw slacked, "What? I'm not trying to kill myself."

Arya rolled her eyes and started imitating him, "I'm done with this life. Goodbye, cruel world."

Gendry's face stared back at her like she just came from the asylum, "I've never said that."

"You've never said that but you _posted _it on _Facebook_."

"No I did not. I haven't checked my Facebook for like a year."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm getting Hot Pie's clothes."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So you're not trying to kill yourself?"

"Nope."

"You're not suicidal."

"I have a good attachment with my life, Arya."

And so she tip toed and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Arya can feel the cold wind rushing through her skin. Rain is coming. She pulled back, a smile on her face, but Gendry's lips were frowning.

"Arya I'm sorry."

She nodded, "You're going to support Ros with your baby with her." She pulled Gendry to her, "But _you're_ not going anywhere. You're mine."

"I am yours," Gendry swore.

Arya truly smiled at that and for the first month she's finally sure.

_**Meanwhile in MSN...**_

**iam_lord_commander: **what a day!

**princess_of_thorns: **all that drama!

**stag_party: **guys r u sure my nephew is okay? Is he not hurt?

**princess_of_thorns: **pretty shooooore he and arya are shagging ryt now

**iam_lord_commander: **don't say that again

**princess_of_thorns: **pretty shooooore he and arya are shagging ryt now. pretty shooooore he and arya are shagging ryt now. pretty shooooore he and arya are shagging ryt now.

**iam_lord_commander: **gawd stahp dat

**stag_party: ** so they're back 2gether now?

**hotknight_of_flowers: **awww yeah bby! They're sucking each other's faces on the rooftop i saw it

**princess_of_thorns: **pretty shhooorrree arya is not only sucking gendry's face 2nyt ;)

**iam_lord_commander: **oh my gawd

**hotknight_of_flowers: **hooooottt! Love it sis!

**stag_party: **since gendry is my nephew i gotta agree with jon with dis

**hotknight_of_flowers: **dnt worry bby we'll do some sucking laturh

**stag_party: **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*DICKS*~✧』

**iam_lord_commander: **can i log out now?

**princess_of_thorns: **u nid 2 get laaidddd

**the_young_wolf: **ya nid 2 get laid jon

**iam_lord_commander: **as if ur getting laid robb. Jeyne is preggers

**the_young_wolf: ** a wolf is always in heat when she's preggers ;)

**queen_in_the_north: **i just slapped my husband, btw

**iam_lord_commander: **a wolf is always angry when she's preggers too :)

**porcelein2ivory2steel: **ehmagerd u wnt believe wat i just saw

**princess_of_thorns: **wat?

**the_young_wolf: **wat?

**iam_lord_commander: **wat?

**stag_party: **wat?

**queen_in_the_north: **wat?

**hotknight_of_flowers: **wwaaaatttt?

_**porcelein2ivory2steel just logged out**_

**hotknight_of_flowers: **DA FAAAQQQQ!

**princess_of_thorns: **babes Sansa just texted me. She wants us to skype. This is so impt. We nid skype.

_**princess_of_thorns: logged out**_

_**the_young_wolf: logged out**_

_**iam_lord_commander: logged out**_

_**stag_party: logged out**_

_**queen_in_the_north: logged out**_

_**hotknight_of_flowers: lougged out**_

**What did Sansa saw? Last chapter coming up! Imma gonna crey!**

**Reviews are loved :D!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last one *tears***

**Chapter 11:**

No one knew this. She never shared this single memory to anyone, not even to her mother, to her best friend. She has always dreamed of being a princess, the queen of her once and future king. But she has been born in the lowest of circumstance; she was born in a situation that does not allow a girl like her to reach such dreams. But she erased these follies, these hopelessness, when she was fifteen. When she first saw a dark haired, blue eyed boy.

He was a senior back then and she was a mere sophomore. Every time he walked down the halls, her heart would do a little dance. Because of him, she always makes sure that her brown hair was not as unruly as it truly was. She always makes sure that her framed glasses were not as nerdy as they look. One time, she dropped her notebook in front of him, just so she could see what he would do. Of course, he's not only gorgeous, he's also a gentleman. He picked her notebook up and gave her a smile.

She made a diary about him, and wrote down the things that he ate during lunch, the color of his socks. The music that he listens to, his favorite subjects and his least favored once. Her day was always made when she saw him. But her day will always break whenever he's _with her_.

She's the plot hole to the story that was Gendry Baratheon and Ros. She hates her the way she loves Gendry: passionate and intense. How can't she hate her? She's always with Gendry, she always makes Gendry laugh. People always talk about how cute these two will be if they'll be together, how prophetic it will be that the BFF families, Stark and Baratheon will finally unite. She doodled Arya's stupid face on her _Mrs. Ros Baratheon Diary _and added some horns on top of her head. She hates her short hair, her boyish facade. She hates the way Gendry looks at her as if she's everything. She hates that Arya looks back at Gendry in the same way.

At first Ros didn't mind Arya Stark. She thought to herself that her once and future king was only friends with that Stark girl because their parents were BFFs to death. It's like a Westerosi law, a Baratheon should always befriend a Stark and vice versa. Arya Stark will never be anything else to Gendry Baratheon's life, other than the annoying best friend that will fuck up the Gendry and Ros nuptials.

And then prom night came and just like any other Disney movie that she had watch, Ros knew that that night will be magical. She's going to tell Gendry that she loves him, with all her heart. She wore her yellow dress, braided her hair, hoping that she would look like Belle from the DVD covers of her _Beauty and the Beast _copies. She went to the prom and under the twinkling lights and the horrendous music the DJ was playing she tried to find her prince charming.

She finally did. And when she laid her eyes to her once and future king, her mouth about to call out his name and tell him that her heart was his, she stopped short. For her prince was kissing someone else.

She stalked out from the prom, tears on her eyes, her hands on her head, trying to put the image out of her mind. Her make-up was already smudged when she reached her house, her mother calling her out as she ascend through the stairs and to her room. She sobbed grossly on her pillow and after that, she opened her closet. Inside the closet was a big board filled with Gendry's pictures. She scratched them out using her nails until they bleed. And when she finished, she vowed to herself that she will snatch Gendry Baratheon out of Arya Stark's hands. No matter what.

And after dyeing her hair red, mastering the art of making love, changing her whole personality, Ros finally got what she wanted. A nice, stable job. And a wedding with her one true love.

And a baby. Let's not forget the baby.

She took a sip of her wine and smiled to herself. She had come a long, long way. Then she heard a beep. Someone's calling her.

"Oh, Lady Olenna!" she greeted. "What a surprise!"

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you my dear," the older woman said.

"No. You're not bothering me, at all," she answered back. "Actually, I was hoping that you would call. How were the flowers that I ordered from Lysene?"

"Oh, they're still in Lysene," the Tyrell matriarch-slash-wedding-planner said. "Probably getting stuck there forever."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing dear. I'm just going to invite you for a brunch tomorrow. We need to talk about the dress and the cake. My grandchildren, Loras and Margaery wanted to join us."

Ros paused for a bit. Loras and Margaery were known BFFs to both Arya and Gendry. _Do they really want to eat brunch with me?_

_Maybe they're switching sides! Maybe they finally realized that Arya was a sore loser, and I Ros, was the one meant for Gendry! Yes! The whole Tyrells on my side!_

"Of course! Of course I would love to have brunch with you!"

Lady Olenna chuckled, "Great. Then I'll see you. Eleven o'clock? At the Highgarden Highrestaurant?"

"Sure, sure."

Ros sipped her wine again.

~o~o~

Olenna Tyrell took her phone off and went in a high pitched voice, "She's probably gushing right now _Ehmagerd! Imma gonna brunch with fucking Tyrells. Hashtag eksoyteeedd!_"

Loras laughed with his grandmother, "I'm so excited for tomorrow, Nana! This is going to be fun!"

Margaery cleared her throat, "I just received a text message from Arya."

"Dibs."

"She said she's about to enter Ros's house."

Loras almost spit the champagne that he was drinking, "What?"

"Ooohh, cheesy," their grandmother said. She snapped her fingers. A handsome boy entered. "Get me a cheese, boy."

The boy blinked twice, "The cheese shall be-"

Lady Olenna made a face, "Shall be served after the blah, blah. Get me a fucking cheese!"

The boy went away to get the older woman's cheese.

"What are they doing there?" asked Loras.

"My babe thinks that the scandalous video that Sansa shot was not enough. She needs more evidence."

"Damn, that's dangerous," Loras said. "Wish I was there."

Lady Olenna sighed, "I remembered the days when I used to stalk Tywin Lannister..."

Both Margaery and Loras spit their drinks.

~o~o~

Gendry shook her head, "I can't believe you're texting Margaery while we're on a very dangerous place."

"Shut up, stupid," Arya answered as if it's the most mature thing to reply.

This was probably not the most mature thing to do either. Arya and Gendry were hiding on the bushes just outside Ros's house, freezing. The house was too big for a single woman to live in. Impractical. Arya just shrugged about it.

Well Ros wouldn't be single for too long. If Arya and Gendry wouldn't do anything.

The video that Sansa taped was a glimpse of a silver lining. And now she must make that glimpse into a full blown showing of her motherfucking silver lining so that she, and of course Gendry, can truly move on with their lives.

"There's no one in the house," Arya said. "You think she's going to come in sooner or later?"

"She texted me," Gendry said. "She said she's still at work."

"Why are you texting her?"

"I did not text her. She texted me."

"Whatever," she shrugged. The idea of Ros and Gendry exchanging messages made her stomach churn. "Let's go inside."

"And how are you planning on doing that, m'lady?"

"Don't call me that!" she punched him softly on the stomach. He snorted.

"I have a copy of her house key," Gendry flaunted a silver shiny thing that was Ros's keys.

Arya crossed her arms, "And why do you still have her keys?"

"I had a dream. That someday a girl named Arya Stark will want to trespass Ros's house. I shall be the one who brings the key."

"Well that's a stupid dream," Arya snatched the key from Gendry and stood up. "We should go now before The X Factor went home."

"Arya Stark making pop culture references. I thought I will never see this day."

"You will never again if you wouldn't shut up."

They ran across the lawn and to the wooden door. Arya put the key on the keyhole and entered, Gendry following her.

"We shouldn't open the lights," Gendry whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder. Arya absentmindedly put a hand over his.

"Luckily I have these," Arya turned her small flashlight on. She gave Gendry her extra.

Arya couldn't make much out of the house, except that it's very clean and organized. She put the focus of her flashlight on the tiled floor, at the high ceiling, at the small chandelier on the living room. Then she focused it on the walls wherein there's a huge Monet-styled painting of Ros. Arya laughed.

"What?" Gendry inquired. Then she saw what Arya was laughing about. He blushed.

It was a portrait photo of him and Ros imitating the movie poster of _Mr. And Mrs. Smith_. Arya continued to laugh, holding Gendry's shoulder so that she won't roll around the floor. Gendry just groaned.

"Congrats," Arya clapped her hands. "Trespassing your ex's house seems like a thing a spy would do."

Gendry smirked, "Well, I do look like Brad Pitt."

Arya slumped, "No, you don't."

They continued. Arya wanted to put a tiny surveillance camera on the living room and also on Ros's room. They're a bit unlucky. Ros's room was locked. So they settled on the living room.

Arya thought, "This is lame."

"Glad you caught on that."

"So Mr. Smith, what shall we do?"

"I don't know Mrs. Smith. I'm stupid. I can't think."

She tiptoed and touched Gendry's face, "Do you want to make-out on your ex's place?"

"Do you want to get caught?"

She pouted and he laughed. Gendry pulled her up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. No matter how cheesy that kiss was, it still made her stomach churn. In a good way.

Then Gendry's blue eyes widened, "Let's check the basement."

"What? Why?"

"Ros never let me enter the basement. Let's check the basement."

And so they did. They went down to the basement and luckily it was open, which took Gendry by surprise. Arya opened the lights and gasped.

Arya never knew that people really gasped when she gasped at that moment. The room was small and _crazy_.

The first thing that caught their eyes was the huge board on the right wall. Because it was filled of pictures of _Gendry._

Gendry when he was five years old, Gendry when he joined the football team. Gendry at a banquet, Gendry on his college graduation. Gendry on a party, Gendry on every fucking thing! At the center of the board was a huge picture of Gendry, shirtless, and there were strings connecting him to other pictures. Picture of his father, stepsiblings, stepmother, biological mother, co-workers, The Gang. And of course Arya. Arya's face has a big devil horns on the top of her head.

There's a full space for The Gang members with their picture. There's an arrow pointing in their faces that lead into words.

Jon Snow: Knows nothing

Hot Pie: Pregnant

Margaery Tyrell: Likes threesome

Robb Stark: Likes attending weddings

Sansa Star: Made out with a hot dog

Arya StarK: This girl is the nastiest skank bitch I've ever met. DO NOT TRUST HER. She is a fugly slut!

Then there's a picture of an unknown girl with braces. Arya squinted and saw that the uniform looked so familiar then it hit her that it was their high school uniform back in their prep school posh years. The picture of the girl was awkwardly taped beside a picture of Gendry, also in the posh high school uniform. There's a doodled word on top of the picture saying BEFORE. On its left side was a picture of Ros and Gendry, sitting on a restaurant, probably Hot Pie's restaurant. Arya looked closely and saw that her brother Robb photobombed the picture, with him putting devil horns on Ros. On top of the picture was the word AFTER.

Gendry picked up a pink book lying on top of a table and opened it. Arya joined him and read...

_Gendry looked at me today. He was wearing a blue jeans and a..._

_I just found out through my sources that Gendry loooves peanut butter._

_Arya just went to Braavos! They broke up! Now is my chance..._

_Arya was now home! Ugh! I wanna kill him but my therapist told me to stay calm and don't..._

_If I see Arya Stark with my Gendry again, I will shoot her! I swear!_

_I have a confession to make: I'm not really pregnant..._

Arya took Gendry's hand and looked at him.

Gendry went, "Ehmagerd."

~o~o~

Ros arrived at the posh Highgarden Highrestaurant wearing her red summer dress and her favorite shades. She smiled at everyone who crossed her. Her smile widened when she saw the three Tyrells waiting for her.

_I made the Tyrells wait like I'm a real queen! Eep!_

"Lady Olenna!" she greeted with all the grace that she could master. Lady Olenna smiled up at her and kissed her cheeks. She did the same to Margaery and Loras.

"I'm glad you guys came," she said to Loras and Margaery.

Margaery smiled at her so sweetly, "We too, sweetheart. The Tyrells are known for planning lavish weddings."

"Second only to the Freys," Olenna muttered. "His red weddings were always famous, especially for fans of slasher movies."

"Well I don't really like red motifs. I want something that came from a Disney movie," Ros gushed. "Shall we start?"

"You're starting without me?"

Ros looked up and saw her Prince, Gendry, staring down at her. Suddenly, her mouth was agape, "Gendry! What a surprise!"

"We want Gendry to plan the wedding with you," Margaery said.

Lady Olenna smiled coyly, "You see I don't plan weddings without the groom. That's just too tacky."

Gendry sat beside her and Ros felt a tinge of happiness. _This is really happening! I'm about to plan my wedding! With Gendry! My Gendry!_

Loras put an IPad on the table, "So let's start by watching this..."

Loras tapped the screen of the device and a video started playing. It was shaky and blurred during the first five seconds but it finally steadied. The video was located on a restroom. _Restroom? _ The one who shot this video was inside one of the cubicles, probably holding the camera from the crack of the door. Two women were talking.

Ros watched as herself ask in the video, "Hows' your baby?"

"It was fine, Ma'am," the brown haired girl answered, her hands rubbing her obviously pregnant stomach.

"Good," Ros smiled and gave the girl an envelope. "I already arranged a check-up for tomorrow."

The girl nodded, "The baby might be a girl."

"I don't care, sweetheart. All I care about is a pretty, healthy baby that will make me and my Gendry happy. Now go."

The video stopped playing. Ros can feel her blood leaving her cheeks. She looked at Gendry who has his hands balled into fists.

"This is a lie!" she pointed her fingers at the smirking Tyrells. "You! You did this! You framed me!"

"Stop that sister," Lady Olenna said. "Just a snap from my fingers and the whole security team of this restaurant will get you and throw you on the streets."

"Ala Anne Hathaway in _Les Mis_," Loras added.

"Only you're not going to lose just your precious hair and teeth," Margaery warned.

"Gendry, they're bullying me!"

"Ros just stop it," Gendry thundered. The whole restaurant was already looking at them. "I'm tired of your shit."

"But baby, love-"

Gendry grabbed the IPad and tapped the screen. Ros's eyes bulged when she saw her basement.

"What's this Ros? Were you stalking me? For years?"

"I just want to know everything about you. So that everything will be perfect."

"I don't want perfect Ros. I want peace. I want Arya."

Ros stopped short and she's sure her heart stopped too.

Gendry stood up, "I talked to the girl that you're talking to. Gilly was her name, right? She confirmed that you're going to take her baby and pretend that it's mind. I don't know how you think you can pull that off, but frankly, I don't care."

His blue eyes were icy and beautiful and all Ros wanted was to cry and to hug him and to kiss him. But he didn't stop talking, "This is over, Ros. Try to intervene again and you'll find yourself in the jail. Try to lay a finger on me, on my friends, on my family. On Arya. And you'll be dead."

Then Lady Olenna snapped her fingers.

~o~o~

The whole Dragonstone Expedition Team was on their lunch room when Dany entered. She saw her nephew smiled at her, her secretary Irri and her faithful people who made her success a possible.

She smiled at them and announced, "We found three dragon skulls."

The whole room erupted with cheer. She saw Aegon hugged Irri, the Sand sisters were also doing a happy dance. She saw Pod and Lancel kissing, to her surprise and so thus Arya and Gendry. Everyone was happy.

Brienne opened champagne and everyone cheered.

Then everyone stopped. Because her dear brother entered. The whole room gasped.

"Wow," Viserys said, slow clapping. "What a beautiful celebration."

Dany rolled her eyes, "Viserys. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to congratulate my little sister of course," he said. "Such a victorious victory indeed. I am proud of you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. After all, I created you, dear sister. Without me nurturing you, you'll be nothing. Without me feeding you with knowledge you'll never stand here announcing to your dear people that-"

Then they heard a loud BANG!

They all gasped again. A girl with red hair wearing grey hoodies was raising a gun.

"Ros?" Gendry said.

Everyone took a stepped back.

"Raise your hand!" Ros warned.

They all did. The gun that she was using was still pointed in the air.

"I am going to kill you all!" Ros roared.

"Stay back!" Brienne said, releasing her own gun. But Ros pulled her trigger towards Brienne. The bullet scratched Brienne's shoulder making her drop the gun.

"Ros," Arya said steely. "Drop that gun or I swear to God I will-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ros pulled the trigger again.

And someone got shot.

**Don't worry there's an epilogue.**


	12. Epilogue

**A fluffy kinda funny Epilogue**

Arya logged in to her _Facebook _account. It has been a long time since her last login and as usual she got bombarded by a lot of notifications and such. She rolled her eyes then decided to ignore the red thing on the left side of her screen. She started scrolling down.

The first thing that she saw was a status by Viserys Targaryen.

_**Viserys Targaryen shared a link: Have you accepted the Lord of Light? A Grand Convention for those who turned from the Darkness and faced the Light, an Evening with Pastors Viserys Targaryen and Thoros of Myr...**_

**Melisandre: **#Eksoyteedd

**Stannis Baratheon: **I shall wear red.

**Davos Seaworth: **Duh.

**Stannis Baratheon: **Are you coming Davos?

**Davos Seaworth: **Uh...I have a thing...a book club thing. We'll be reading _Eat. Pray. Love._

**Viserys Targaryen: **That's a shame, dear Davos. But do not worry there will be another chance. Are there any of my friends who will join us for this day of enlightenment.

**Hodor: **Hodor

Two years ago, a girl named Ros entered their office and pointed a gun on Daenerys Targaryen. She pulled the trigger but she didn't manage to kill Dany. She shot Viserys instead, who screamed, "Do not hurt my baby sister!" as he block the gun out of Dany's way. Viserys was badly hurt. He was about to die in the hospital, when suddenly a woman wearing red entered, held his hand and pryaed.

He woke up after five days of coma. And from then on, Viserys closed his own expedition team, made terms with his sister and become a pastor for R'hllor, The Lord of Light.

_**Robb Stark uploaded an album: Tony Stark**_

**Sansa Stark: **What a cutie! He's so handsome!

**Jon Snow: **He looks like Jeyne #thank the gods

**Eddard Stark: **Acoochie tooshcief jjskjcnncc.

**Sansa Stark: **Not sure if that's baby talk. Or Dothraki.

**Robb Stark: **Update! My boy Tony can now say asshole! Yes!

**Jeyne Westerling-Stark: **ROBB!

_**Loras Tyrell-Baratheon uploaded an album: Kim Baratheon is waaayyy cuter than Tony Stark**_

**Renly Baratheon: **She's so cuuttteeee! Even in camera! She's going to be the next Zhang Ziyi!

**Robb Stark: **Not sure if Korean or Chinese. Hehe.

**Jeyne Westerling-Stark: **Yes, remind me again why I put a hyphen on my surname.

**Loras Tyrell-Baratheon: **You're just jealous 'coz my baby is better than yours.

Same sex marriage was pass in Westeros just last year and the first ever couple who enjoyed this new right was Loras and Renly. They're now happily married with their adopted baby girl Kim, and still planning on adopting more so that they can channel their inner Brangelina.

_**Sansa Stark is now in a relationship with Sandor Clegane**_

"Whoa!" Arya said.

Gendry stirred in the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Sansa is now with The Hound."

"Who the fuck is The Hound?"

"God, that huge guy back in high school that used to be your stepsibling's body guard."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at her status."

**Sansa Stark: **Yeah, I made out with a hot dog. A _hot _dog, get it?

"Wow," Gendry said.

"I know. Wow."

She scrolled down a bit more and saw Margaery and Jon's honeymoon pictures, Dany posing with her dragon skulls, Aegon Targaryen and Arianne Martell's wedding pictures, and her mother posting the new promo for a television show.

"I can't believe they're really doing that," Gendry muttered then laid a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mom is just bored. Apparently, Cersei too," she said, putting her arm around Gendry and pulling him down to kiss her.

Her mother and five other housewives join this show called _The Real Housewives of Westeros. _It was a great hit that resulted into a bitch fight between Catelyn Stark and Cersei Lannister (she divorced Robert, by the way). It became the most watched video in Westeros. Because of this, Cersei started her own clothing line called _Lioness_. Meanwhile Catelyn published a bestseller book called _From Trout to She-Wolf: The Catelyn Story. _

Gendry started nipping her neck and of course, she snapped her laptop down to focus to him. She kissed him like she used to, fierce and passionate, but every time she did this it still feels so fucking new. She grasped his head and bored her eyes into him. He pulled away.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Well, there's a thing that you need to do in Facebook."

"What?"

Gendry reached for her laptop and opened it. Arya could see what he was doing.

"Do it," Gendry waved at the laptop.

Arya smiled and changed her status from in a relationship to engage to Gendry Baratheon.

**Thank you for putting up with this fic. It has been a great joy writing this and I'm sorry if there were any lapses and such. Anyhow, I'm going to use the this-is-my-first-fanfic card just so you guys can forgive me. Anyhow, thank you for following, reviewing, favoriting (?) this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**If you want more, you can check out my other stories. And also you can follow my tumblr account **_**gendryandtheleeches**_**. I'll see you soon. :3**


End file.
